Mono Roulette : Casino of Despair
by tobi-is-an-artist-too
Summary: Sixteen students wake up in a luxurious casino hotel with little knowledge of how any of them got there. Then a homicidal bear shows up and says that their in some sort of killing game! Well Veronica Larson is having none of it. Hell she didn't even wanna come to this overrated school in the first place. [Only the Shorts]
1. Elevator Short: Kotetsu and Aurore

**Helloooo folks Tobi here with the very first Elevator Short! Now then it's just a dialogue short because I'm tired and I wanted to see if I could. Anyway here we go to the first Elevator Short!**

* * *

Elevator Shorts #1: Kotetsu and Aurore

On the elevator...

" **Hello Miss Blanc."**

" _...Bonjour Monsieur Nyanta."_

\- silence -

 **\- Kotetsu begins to fidget -**

" **Um...soo this is a very nice...hotel, right?"**

 _\- She glances in Kotetsu's direction -_

" **I mean I've never been in a place this nice and well uhh.."**

 _\- Onyx eyes stare at the tiger blankly -_

" **Oh, not in the mood for talking I see."**

" _...Your fur..."_

" **My fur?"**

" _It is...real yes?"_

" **Um, yes it's real. Why do you ask?"**

" _I have heard of these groups called furries and assumed you were among them."_

" **Furries? What are those?"**

" _From what I gathered, they are people that enjoy wearing animal suits and the like."_

" **Wait, you thought I was wearing a suit?"**

" _...They are rumored to be very...detailed suits."_

 **\- Kotetsu begins to examine his hands -**

\- The elevator doors open -

" _Bonne journée Monsieur Nyanta"_

\- Aurore makes her exit -

" **Um right yes good bye Miss...oh she's already gone."**

 **\- He stares at his hands once more -**

" **Hmm...perhaps I am too fluffy..."**

* * *

 **Tada! A nice dialogue scene with everybody's favorite tiger and painter! Haha I thought it was funny so I typed it up and here we are. Then again this may be the sleepiness talking. Anyway I figured you guys needed this after last chapter and all so I posted it now instead of later. In the future though I may group two or three of these together. Oh and if you guys wanna give it a go as well then power to you I'll post it and credit you if that's the case just pm it to me or something. Okay I'm rambling now so I'm gonna shove off to bed. Bye for now!**


	2. Elevator Shorts: 2 and 3

**Hello! Hello you guys! Tobi is here with more elevator short since my sister threatened me so she could catch up! Haha aren't siblings great! She's on chapter three so the next one will be up in a week or two maybe! Okay on to the shorts!**

* * *

 **Elevator Short #2: The Unlucky Luckster (Keiko, Kealani, and Veronica)**

When Kealani and Keiko got onto the elevator the last thing they thought they would encounter is the Ultimate Luckster sulking in the corner. The two girls stepped on eyeing the poor girl as she didn't even try to acknowledge them.

"Uhhh, Veronica?" Kealani called out with a hint of concern. Veronica grunted in response to the dancer. " Is um...is everything alright?" She continued causing the sulking girl to look at her with dull brown eyes void of their usual fire.

"Yea, I'm gonna take that as a no," Keiko states with a slight frown. Veronica gives the novelist a weak glare to which the girl could only blink in response to."Wow, is that it?" she shrugged in disappointment. Kealani rolled her eyes before approaching the farmer placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay spill, What's going on?" Kealani asks. Veronica mumbles something incoherent making the dancer slap her on the back of the head. Scowling weakly at the assault Veronica brings a hand up to the pain trying to will it away.

"What was that for?" she whined to the angry dancer.

"Yea Kealani, way to kick her while she's down," Keiko giggled but instantly stopped once Kealani shot her a fiery glare. Then she picked the taller girl up by her shirt forcing her to stand up.

" Stop with the sulking it's weirding me out," Veronica lets her head lull to the right a bit. The fire dancer sighed at the antics of her friend. "Just tell me who's okole(ass) needs to get kicked?" She says looking the sullen farmer in the eye.

" Yea I'm with her nobody makes my favorite farmer sad!" Keiko adds pumping her fist in the air. Veronica blinks several times before she finally gives an answer.

"The damn casino..." she mumbled.

"The what?" Keiko asked believing she misheard the girl.

"Did you just say the casino?" Kealani sighs releasing Veronica. She wobbled a bit but managed to stay standing.

" I was down there all morning winning tons of money, ya know." She explains. "It was going well too,I was winning every game I played." Veronica looked as if she was reliving her victories in the casino as she got a sight gleam in her eye. Kealani rolled her eyes while Keiko tiled her head in confusion.

"Wait, if you were winning then what made you upset?" the novelist questioned. The gleam in her eyes instantly went away the moment she voiced the question regaining the dull look she held before.

"They found out I was the Ultimate Luckster and confiscated all my winnings." The two girls stared at Veronica in realization.

"Oh my god, your talent was considered a cheat!" Keiko exclaimed and Veronica weakly nodded her head. Kealani sighed for what seemed like the billionth time in the glass mechanism.

"Knowing you it was probably all going to the farm right?" Kealani asked. Veronica groaned loudly at the question throwing her head back and putting an arm over her eyes.

"Aww man! I was gonna buy a whole new tractor, fix that squeaky door on the barn, and maybe even buy some new equipment too." she grumbled. Kealani shakes her head.

"Listen, I can't get the money back but, I can get you a cake." At the word cake Veronica peeked from under her arm causing Kealani to give a smile. " Do you want cake?"

"Yes, Lani..." she mumbled.

"Oooo, can we stop at the gym on the way there?" Keiko adds as she bounces a bit.

"Sure...but why?" Kealani asks confusedly.

"Research, of course!" Both girls stare at the beaming novelist for a while before the doors of the elevator opens. Veronica gives one of her usual sighs shaking her head.

" You get caught we're not covering for you, again." She says as she walks out of the elevator. Kealani giggles as she follows while Keiko chases after them complaining how unfairly she is being treated.

* * *

 **Elevator Short #3: Fun times with** **Kira** **,** _Lin_ **and** Levy

 **\- Outside the elevators on the suite floor -**

" _Okay this is gonna be great!"_

" **Hehe, yea I know right this is genius!"**

" _Shhh! Someone's coming up!"_

 **\- ding -**

 **\- Kira motions for Lin to pull the rope -**

 **\- a fake skellington drops down -**

"AHHHHH!"

\- Levy clutches his chest from fright -

"What the-"

\- Hears the laughter of Kira and Lin -

"YOU GUYS THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

 **\- the two run away from the angry engineer -**

 **\- in Kira's room -**

" **Hahaha! Aw man his face was priceless!"**

" _His face? What about his scream? I didn't know his voice could go that high!"_

" **Haha oh wow, we're having such a good time right now. We should totally make out!"**

" _No."_

" **Okay, that's fine too."**

 _\- Giggle -_

 **"Uhh, how bout a movie then?"**

 _"Sure!"_

 **\- In the hall -**

"Open this door you guys! You could have gave me a heart attack!"

 **\- bangs on Kira's door -**

"I know you guys can hear me!"

* * *

 **Alright there we have it folks to shorts! Just to catch the question before its asked yes these are happening before the game! Little interactions that happened through put their time at the casino. Obviously I can't tell you why they are in the casino cause ya know plot reasons. Oh quick thing before I forget again!**

 **Okay so once again on the application that I seem to have just thrown together I forgot something! Panic Talk Phrases! I need em! Pretty please! What would your character yell to try to shift the blame and stuff. I really wanna know! Hahah okay that's all.**

 **Anyway let me know what you guys think okay! See ya later!**


	3. Elevator Shorts: 4, 5, and 6

**Hey there everybody! Tobi is here with not one. Or two. But three! That's right three elevator shorts for you leisurely reading! Keep me warm was submitted by the super awesome notadeadguy! Yay for being the first one to send me one in! I hope I did it justice. Alright now on two the shorts!**

* * *

 **Elevator Short #4: Keep me Warm (Hotaru, Keiko and Roman )**

Hotaru walks onto the elevator intent on having a quiet afternoon in the lounge.

"Hopefully, the resort staff took my threat seriously and put actual reading material in there,"the student council president grumbled as she waited for the doors to close. She was perfectly relaxed until she heard the voice of evil echo down the hallway.

" I'm gonna go drag Veronica out of the cafe and be right back Kea! Just make sure Robin doesn't make all the snacks vegan food!"

Hotaru began to frantically mash the close door button but her efforts were in vain.

"Hotaru!" Keiko sings waving as she trots on to the elevator. The doors then finally closed trapping her inside with the happy nuisance.

"Ugh.." She groans resigning to her fate. She would have much prefered the weepy pervert, at least he wouldn't touch her. " Hello, pervert," Keiko puffed her cheeks out.

"Hotaru, I'm a body connoisseur," She crosses her arms and whips her head away. " Not a pervert,"

"I don't really see the difference," Hotaru huffed. Honestly she thought the novelist was in extreme denial. Keiko didn't seem to have a good counter argument for the president. This damned elevator ride was taking too long!

"Well, I can't help it if you're so cute!" Keiko squealed. Hotaru staggered as she attempted to distance herself from the novelist.

"I-I-I'm _not_ c-c-cute!" She forced out through her shivering. Damn it now why now! Keiko must have heard the girl's teeth chattering since now she has a slightly creepy smile on her face. A smile that held surly held evil intentions.

" Is somebody cold again?" She says as she slowly inches towards the president. Hotaru inwardly began to panic. There was no way this pervert was going to have her way with her!

"W-W-What!? Of c-c-course n-not!" That was an obviously, she was shivering like crazy. Hotaru swore she may get frostbite she was so cold! But she would sooner die here, than let this damned writer know that! Every step Keiko took forward Hotaru made sure she took three steps back.

"You know what thaat meeeans~," She chirped in a sin song voice while taking another step forward.

"S-S-Stay away from m-m-me you hormonal m-m-monkey or else it won't end w-w-well..." Hotaru threatened through chattering teeth though, it seems to have went in one ear and out of the other.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm," Hotaru tried to take another step back but found her back pressed against the cool glass barrier. Keiko's smile grew even wider. " With a super snug warm up hug!" She cheered as she lunged at the shivering girl.

 ** _xELEVATOR x SHORTSx_**

Roman leaned next to the elevator doors after just coming from the gym. He heard the elevator arrive but decided to stay in his place so that who ever was on there would come out first. He had absolutely no intentions of dealing with his idiotic classmates. Then he began to smell something peculiar.

" _Is that...smoke?_ " Though before he could think on it longer the doors opened and a frantic Keiko bolted past him towards the gym with a small fire blazing on her backside. Raising an eyebrow, he turned his head quickly to see a grinning Hotaru flipping the lid of the orange lighter she seemed to always carry.

" You're right!" she giggled, slipping the lighter into her jacket pocket. "That did warm me up!" She then skipped down the hall without having seen him there. Roman looked down the hall that Keiko ran down then back towards where the oddly cheerful president wander off. Shaking his head, Roman entered the elevator and released a sigh.

" Where do they find these chudakov (weirdos)?"

* * *

 **Elevator Short #5:** **Roman** **and** _Kotaru_

 **On the elevator...**

" **You, pervert."**

" _Y-Y-yes, R-Roman?"_

" **I have heard what you've done."**

" _B-B-B-But I didn't do -"_

" **I have very little tolerance for your lies."**

 **\- A harsh glare -**

" _GAH! I'm sorry b-b-but I swear I di-di-"_

" **I see your lies have trouble leaving your throat."**

 **-smirk-**

" **Best you just confess now, to save me the trouble."**

" _C-C-C-Confess to what?!_

 _\- Kotaru now has tear streaming down his face -_

" **You know what it is."**

" _I swear Roman, I don't know!"_

 **\- Roman then hits the emergency button on the elevator -**

 _\- Kotaru begins to panic and backs away to the wall -_

" _What are you doing!"_

 **\- Roman undos the buttons on the sleeves of his shirt and begins to roll them up -**

" **The maintenance crew will arrive here in exactly fifteen minutes."**

 **\- Roman then cracks his knuckles-**

" **I'll have your confession in five."**

 **\- He takes one deliberate step toward the author -**

" _GAH! OKAY OKAY IT WAS ME I DID IT!_

 **\- Another step forward -**

" _THOSE TISSUES IN THAT LOCKER IN THE GIRLS CHANGING ROOM WERE MINE!"_

 **\- Roman takes yet another step -**

" _AND KIRA WAS IN THE CEILING! PLEASE DON'T BEAT ME UP IT WAS HIS IDEA! HE SAID NO ONE WOULD EVER KNOW!_

 _\- Kotaru is now on the ground crying curled into a ball -_

 **\- Roman hits the emergency button again to restart the elevator -**

" **And he was right, no one did know. Until now that is."**

" _Huh?"_

" **Hm, I think Aurore would like to know what you've been up too. Don't you?"**

" _What! Noo, you'll totally tank my chances with her!"_

 **\- the elevator doors open and Roman walks off -**

" _Wait, Roman please!"_

 _\- Kotaru stumbles after him -_

* * *

 **Elevator Shorts: Be More Discreet (Tatum and Robin)**

Tatum leaned against the glass wall of the elevator as he sat on the ground enjoying the solitude it provided. He looked out through the doors at the many people passing by. Anyone who's eye lingered on him for too long received a wink and a smile. The girls seemed to like the fleeting attention. As did several of the boys. He wanted to linger here to see how long it would take for someone to tell him to get off. None even dared however once they realized who he was, it seems students of Hope's Peak were granted special commodities here. Which was fine with him, those commodities allowed him to have a bit of fun in here with no one even batting an eyelash. Suddenly someone joined him pressing the button for the floor reserved for the Hope's Peak students.

"Ah Robin, just the man I wanted to chat with," Tatum says as he rose to his feet. Robin barely acknowledged him. "Oh come now, you're not still mad about that are you?" He smirked when Robin flinched. " _Yup, he's still mad about it. Wonder how he would feel if I gave him the real deal."_

" You tricked me and basically poisoned me," He says as he turned to glare at the doctor. Oh, right he was a man of the land and didn't believe in Tatum's medicine. Which is complete rubbish since science has proven which one clearly get results.

" Not poison just a little something to loosen you up a bit," the house doctor says casually causing the witch doctor to blush a bit. " _Even if it didn't go as I planned."_ He thought disdainfully as he remember the tiger ruining his fun. "By the way," Tatum slid a little closer to the slightly shorter teen. " How did it go between you two, hm?" Robin crossed his arms as he took a step back from Tatum causing him to chuckle.

"For your, information it didn't go at all. Kotetsu is a gentleman and would have never taken advantage of me like that," Robin testified. Tatum frowned he basically had the witch doctor primed and ready for the taking, and the damn tiger didn't even touch him? That was just a waste of good product...

"Really? How boring of him," Tatum stated unimpressed.

" What's it to you anyway?" Robin says defensively. Tatum leaned against the glass before answering him.

"Nothing really. I just couldn't help but notice the two of you becoming...," He paused for a brief moment before continuing. " A bit closer." He finished with a smirk. Robin seemed to become flustered at his word making his smirk grow wider.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" Robin questioned.

"Well, when I was letting out a guest I had for the night, I noticed that Kotetsu's door was slightly ajar." Robin's eyes went wide. "And me being the gentleman that I am quietly went and closed the door."

"W-W-W-We were just watching TV is all! No big deal!" Robin blurted out.

"Were you now?" Tatum says as he raised an eyebrow. The doors to the elevator opened and Robin tried to leave as quick as he could. Tatum was having none of it and blocked his way leaving very little room between them. "Then maybe," He spotted something on the witch doctor's bottom lip." When the two of _you watch TV_ ," he raised his hand and plucked off the single white hair. " You should be a bit more discreet." Robin was now blushing like mad as Tatum smirked at him. He moved to let him pass by and he all but bolted out of the elevator. Though Tatum noted which way he went and chuckled as he played with the hair a bit before letting it fall to the ground.

* * *

 **Okay so there we go! These are totally not here to soften the blow of the first murder! Why would you guys think such a thing! Ahem...anyway I hope you guys like em! Also don't be afraid to hand one in of your own. Alrighty then and with that I am now off to bed! See you guys at the next chapter!**


	4. Elevator Shorts: 7 and 8

**Hiii there everybody! Tobi has brought forth yet another Elevator Short! Notadeadguy has also submitted another one called Operation High School Romance. Colton989 submitted one as well but since notadeadguy's is way long I decided to not post it until later. Seriously not even written yet, thanks to the Game of Thrones. Anyway without further adieu I give the elevator shorts!**

* * *

 **Elevator Short #7: The Waiting Game**

Kazuro was bursting with excitement as he waited outside of Mami's room. Ever since the first day, he arrived at Hope's Peak and he saw her approaching the gates the two childhood friends had been inseparable once again. He was practically vibrating with excitement as he fought the urge to knock on the door. He knew Mami wouldn't be mad at him but he didn't want to interrupt her while she was practicing, so he decided to wait.

"Kaz, did you get into the sugar again?" He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Nope, not this time Veronica!" The puppeteer beam at the girl as she walked over. She looked at him and then at the door he was bouncing in front of, giving a chuckle. Kazuro did not take his dark brown eyes off of the door. She shook her head and turned to leave for the elevator.

"Ya know knocking would make this go by so much faster," From the corner of his eye he noticed that she looked like she was going to go workout at the gym based on the gray tracksuit and white sneakers she was wearing. Then he remembers that she really only went to the gym for one reason.

" Hope you and Levy have fun!" Her step faltered a bit at the outburst. Kazuro laughed then quickly added, that Lindsay had taught him a new move. The farmer thanked him for the heads up and continued on her way. Kazuro decided to sit on the ground as he waited, so he dropped to the ground sitting on his knees. He stayed there for a while before Aurore came from around the corner with a bowl full of ice cream. She paused when she saw him sitting on the floor and he waved at her while flashing her a big smile.

"...Have...you been here very long?" she asked and he shook his head vigorously.

" Not really just an hour maybe," he chirped, Aurore didn't seem very convinced, but simply shook her head and continued onto her room. More time went by, Kazuro had changed his position and was now hugging his knees to his chest. Then he heard the familiar noise of a chainsaw rev up.

"MUAHAHAHA!" The masked butcher ran towards him while laughing maniacally and waving around his precious chainsaw. He stopped once he got right next to Kazuro, who had barely even moved. Kira who was clearly determined to get some sort of reaction from the boy he revved the chainsaw once more with enthusiasm.

"Hey, Kira!" Kazuro greeted Kira with a smile, the butcher deflated a bit letting the chainsaw.

"Hey Kaz," He mumbled behind the mask. Once he turned back the door, the butcher shrugged and went to knock on Lindsay's door. The martial artist opened it after a minute or two when by then, after she gave Kazuro a questioning look, went off towards the elevator. Shortly afterward, Tatum came around the corner with several people, he nodded at Kazuro who waved back, then ushered his friends into his room. Kazuro always wondered what they did since every time he took a group of people in there they came out walking funny. More times passed, Kazuro was now sitting along the red wall next to the door beginning to nodding off. Kotetsu was coming down the hall with Kotaru slung over his shoulder.

"Hello Kaz," Kotetsu greeted as he approached the now sleepy puppeteer. Kazuro looked up at the large tiger and gave him a droopy smile.

"Hey, there big guy," he says with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, which wasn't very much. Kotetsu frowned and adjusted the unconscious boy on his shoulder.

"Um, Kaz are you alright?" The big cat asked with concern, his ears flat against his head. Kazuro rose from the floor and stretched a bit to wake himself up. It didn't work and only helped a big yawn rise up from his chest. He smacked his lips and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands before he finally responded.

"Yup, just waiting for Mami," Then he saw the boy on his shoulder. " What happened to him?"

"Oh, he tried to grab Miss Princess's...um...," His ears swiveled as he cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable talking about such a thing. "...her rear...," Kazuro nodded causing his body to teeter back and forth a bit.

"Mami sure has been practicing for a really long time," He mumbled drowsily causing Kotetsu to tilt his head in confusion.

"Practicing?"

"Her oboe. She's been doing it for a while now," He mumbled through another yawn. Kotetsu's ears went straight and alert on top of his head for a moment before they relaxed again.

"Kaz, I think she's sleeping,"

"Sleeping?" He mimicked as he attempted to focus on the tiger through his blurred vision. Kotetsu nodded, then the puppeteer went to see if her door was unlocked. Once he pushed the lever down with his thumb he found that she did leave it unlocked, so he slowly opened it enough to look inside. Mami was curled up on the bed clutching her oboe as she slept.

" Oh, she is sleeping," Kazuro said with a small smile, Kotetsu nodded and continued totting Kotaru to his room, bidding the puppeteer goodbye. Kazuro crept into the room, closed the door, then quietly made his way to the bed. Once he got there he saw that Mami had a half full cold cup of tea on the nightstand next to the bed. Then right next to Mami's sleeping figure he saw a notebook lying next to her titled 'Things You Missed'. Confused, he picked it up and began reading it, inside the book he found that she had listed things he didn't get to experience with her. He was going to read the whole book but, he saw that once he got past the fifth page the handwriting began to become sloppy.

"Silly, you fell asleep writing this for me," He smiled at the sleeping girl then let out another yawn. Then he went over to the other side of the bed and crawled up on it. He hugged the book close to his chest and drifted off to sleep alongside his precious friend.

* * *

 **Elevator Short #8: Operation - HIGH SCHOOL ROMANCE**

Kira was pacing around on the raised section of the cafe. He had called a very important meeting for the boys in his class and was currently waiting for them to show up. Unfortunately, most of the guys didn't think it was that important and the only ones to show up were Kotaru, Levy, and Tatum. The three of them were currently sitting at one of the roundtables, waiting for Kira to say something.

"Oye tio(Hey dude), do you have a real reason for calling us here today or do you just want to pull us into one of your hairbrained schemes?" Levy says as he crossed his arms, while Kotaru nervously fidgeted in his chair. Tatum took his silver lighter out of his pocket to light up a cigarette barely paying the butcher any mind.

"Very good question," Kira answered as he rose from his chair. "Well, today I'm here to discuss an important matter...," He leaned over the table with a very serious look on his face. " Who are we aiming for?" He says with seriousness, his red eyes looking at each of their faces.

"What?" Levy blurts out in confusion.

"I'm talking about the ladies damn it!" He slams his fist on the table for emphasis causing Kotaru to jump a bit in fear and some of the other occupants to give the group odd looks. "Who are you aiming for?" Kotaru rose a shaky hand in the air as if he were in class.

"Um, well I..." He trailed off and began playing with his black neko headphones muttering about how she wouldn't notice him anyway. Kira simply shook his head at the boy, while Tatum stifled a chuckle.

"Seriously?" He asked looking directly at the butcher.

"Of course I'm serious!" He says slightly offended at the engineer's lack of interest. "We're freshmen at a super prestigious school surrounded by babes!" He dramatically waved his hands in the air, earning him even more odd looks. "We should be out there pursuing our horizons!" He pointed to the three boys causing Kotaru to look behind them and Levy to shake his head at his theatrics. "Don't you want a High school romance?" He asked as he dropped his arm. Tatum, who had mostly been quiet, gave a chuckle as he blew some smoke from his nose.

"You have my attention," Then he leaned forward a bit with an arm on the table. "Now, what's your plan?" A devilish smirk on his face, Levy gave the doctor an odd look as Kira answered his question.

"We're just gonna go up to em on the elevator and bug em til they say yes," he stated proudly. Levy rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you're such a romantic," He says with his words laced with sarcasm. Though Kira didn't seem to catch on and flashed him a smile.

"I know right?" Levy then brought his hand to his face. Tatum suddenly stands up with his smirk still present on his face as he stubbed out his cigarette on the table. Clearly, the doctor was up to something.

"Hey Great Leader," The title was said mockingly but once again the butcher was oblivious. "Why don't you give us a demonstration?" Then he put an arm around Kotaru's shoulder. "I mean Kotaru here, has such a difficult time talking to girls," Then he pointed at Levy with his other hand. " And I doubt Levy has even been with a real girl." He paused to think about something, "Though, I bet he made a sex bot of some sort," He pondered out loud.

"Hey!" Levy shouted in protest, then pointed an accusatory finger at the doctor. "First of-" As quick as a cheetah Tatum covered the boy's mouth, then brought a finger to his own to shush him. Levy complied but only because he just gave up, so he sat there and crossed his arms.

"Anyway Leader," He continued smoothly. "Since you seem to know your stuff why not show us amateurs how it's done," Tatum finished his pitch with a sly smile. Kira thought it over for all of two seconds.

"Alright! I'll do it!" He says springing up from his seat. " Watch as this butcher shows off his moves," He said smoothly as he shot off some finger guns. Tatum smirked at the unsuspecting Kira, while he lit another cigarette. Levy just shook his head knowing full well what the doctor had just done, while Kotaru simply looked at Kira worryingly.

 **ELEVATOR xXx SHORTS**

Now Kira was over on the elevator setting up the camera system that Levy built for the occasion. The others were set up in the cafe watching Kira on a laptop Tatum said he found and the microphone that was paired with the earpiece Kira wore.

"Great," Kira says, he sees Miyuki approaching and rolls his neck. "Alright guys, prepare to be amazed as I make Miyuki swoon on my first try," He says as He cracks his knuckles. Back at the cafe, Tatum munches on a large bucket of popcorn that he took from someone in the cafe.

"Oh yeah buddy," He paused for a moment to finish chewing. " Break a leg," Levy and Kotaru share a look of disappointment with each other. Then the engineer gives a heavy sigh.

"...Pass the popcorn,"

 _(I promise you that if you hum the Mission Impossible Theme it gets 10x better)_

 _Attempt: 1_

 _Time: 9:00am_

 _Target: Miyuki_

Kira walks over to Miyuki who went to the far left of the elevator. She visibly tensed as he approached her.

"Hey Miyuki," He flashed her a flirtatious lopsided smile."Come here often?"

"Uh, I suppose?" she voiced clearly confused.

"You know you have a really cute look. I bet you get plenty of compliments for your hair," He attempted to grab a strand, but she moved so he played it off by running his hand through his short wild hair awkwardly.

"Okay..." She began to look around nervously praying for some sort of escape.

"Let's say you and me -" Just then the elevator doors open with Kazuro on the other side. Upon seeing Miyuki he beams and grabs her hand.

"Hey, Mami! Let's go to the pool!"

"Oh, Kaz!" Thankful for his sudden appearance, she quickly leaves the elevator walking down the hall as she chats with the small puppeteer. While the elevator doors closed on Kira leaving him to stew in his rejection.

"Nice moves Casanova," Tatum chuckled in his earpiece. Kira could hear him eating something as well.

" Minor setback!" He says quickly recovering from his rejection. "Let's try again!" The next girl would swoon for sure!

 _Attempt:2_

 _Time:10:00am_

 _Target:Keiko_

Keiko skipped onto to the elevator only to be instantly cornered by Kira who trapped her between him and the glass wall with his arms.

"Say Keiko you like Romance novels?" Though before she could answer he continued. "How about I be Romeo and you be Juliet?" He said waggling his eyebrows.

"Boooo!" Levy heckled in the earpiece. Kira ignored him and focused on Keiko who just looked confused.

"...You know they die in the end right?" Keiko says giving the butcher an odd look. Kira dropped his arms to his side. How could he forget something like that!

"...Oh...right..." They stood there on the elevator now with Keiko looking around awkwardly as she bit her lip, while Kira searched for something else to say. However, unable to think of a proper follow-up, he ends up standing there dumbfounded. Keiko spots the elevator doors opening and made a run for it while the butcher was distracted. Snapping back to reality, Kira realized he was now alone in the elevator.

"Let's try it again!" He says determinedly. He'll snag the next one for sure!

 _Attempt: 3_

 _Time: 11:00am_

 _Target: Hotaru_

Hotaru was on her way to the lounge again when she got onto the elevator. Unfortunately for her, the serial killer wannabe was in there as well.

"Hey there Prez," Hotaru instantly rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, lard?" Kira flinched at the insult but he cleared his throat and continued on regardless.

"I can cook up a handsome steak if you came with me for dinner?" He ended flashing a suggestive smirk. Hotaru dug into her pocket and pulled out her trusty orange lighter.

"Sorry, but I prefer cooked sausage...," She added a menacing glare to further get her point across. Panicked Kira covers his crotch and baked up to the closed doors of the elevator.

"Oh..." Her heated glare stayed in place causing the butcher to give a nervous chuckle. Luckily for him, he heard the elevator come to a stop.

"Ok, have a nice day!" He blurted out then attempted to bolt out of the elevator, but the doors hadn't opened yet so he just ran into them. As soon as they open, Kira ran out of there protecting his family jewels the whole way.

 _Attempt: 4_

 _Time: 1:00pm_

 _Target: Kealani_

Kira was waiting on the elevator again for his next target. He was going to bust out his best material on this lucky girl. Kealani appeared walking onto the elevator completely immersed in her phone.

"Hey, Keala-"

"Not interested," She quickly answered without even looking up from her phone.

"Oh," Kira didn't really know what to do after that, so he leaned against the cool glass wall shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Wow, That was a new record," Tatum chuckled in his earpiece. Kira took a hand from his pocket, to flip off the camera in the elevator. Kealani saw this, shook her head and went back to her phone.

 _Attempt: 5_

 _Time: 2:00 pm_

 _Target: Hatsumi_

Hatsumi walked on to the elevator going over the photos on her camera and straight into the clutches of the waiting butcher.

"Hey, Hatsumi," The girl jumped since she didn't see Kira there originally. Undeterred, He continued on. "What say you and me have a private photo session?" Waggling his eyebrows suggestively. The scrapbooker stared at him for a few seconds before she answered him with a forced smile.

"I'd love to but I'm already hanging out with Kealani," She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and raised the red camera in her hand. " She wants me to take a few pictures of her while she's practicing," Kira deflated a bit and grabbed at his spiked collar.

"Oh, okay," He begins to awkwardly look around since the girl went back to her pictures.

"...So what's the punchline?" Levy asked through the earpiece.

"There is no punchline," Kira mumbled earning a shake of the head from Hatsumi.

 _Attempt: 6_

 _Time: 4:00pm_

 _Target: Aurore_

Kira decided to try the cornering tactic he used with Keiko again, once he saw Aurore making her way to the elevator. Once she stepped on he sprung into action, trapping her in the corner where the panel of buttons was.

"Say, Aurore, you like to paint right? Ever heard of the Titanic?" He shot the questions of rapidly confusing the poor girl a bit.

"Well I...um...I," Aurore didn't get a chance to get her answer out since Kira cut her off determined not to get rejected again.

" How about you come to my room tonight and you can paint me like one of your-"

"That won't be happening anytime soon," A male voice angrily growled. Frightened, Kira dared to look behind him and was met with the sight of Roman rolling up his sleeves. Kira begins to sweat a bit when he cracks his knuckles.

"Uh...I can explain...I was-" The Russian was having none of it and immediately socks him giving Kira a black eye, and making him drop to the floor. Roman swiftly picks him up by the front of his shirt.

"Don't ever talk to her like that again..." He growled lowly as Kira cowered a bit. Then he drops him back onto the floor to lead Aurore out of the elevator by the shoulder. Leaving Kira to nurse his now swollen eye.

"Uh, Kira.." Kotaru squeaked in the earpiece. " N-Now might be a g-g-good time to quit," Kira staggered to his feet a bit. "We all getting a little worried, like even Tatum is a bit worried," He says trying to talk some sense into the butcher. Too bad Kira was determined to get at least one girl to talk to him.

"It's not over yet You hear me! I will pull this off!" He says desperately as he pointed to the camera. "Just one more. One more time," He says to hype himself up. " I can pull this off,"

The boys in the cafe shared a worried look with each other. Though that worry turned to panic once they saw who was coming to the elevator next. They attempted to quickly pack up their gear as fast as they could so that they could make it to Kira in time.

 _Attempt: 7_

 _Time: 6:00pm_

 _Target: Veronica_

Veronica enters the elevator but before she could press the floor she wanted she noticed Kira's disheveled figure. Clearly, the butcher has been through quite a lot today.

"Uh...Kira?" She says with concern. "You okay?" Kira was now a desperate man and threw all caution to the wind.

"...You know what screw it," He mumbled earning a confused look from the farmer. "Hey baby," Her brow twitched in instant irritation. " You wanna milk my -," Before the butcher could finish that sentence any sympathy Veronica felt disappeared. She bashed Kira in his good eye, effectively knocking him out. She would have pummeled him, but then Tatum suddenly appeared.

"Ah, Veronica the Barbarian again I see," He says easily getting her attention. " Maybe they should make that your talent instead," He bolted and she chased him down shouting insults along the way, allowing Levy and Kotaru to get Kira out of there safely.

 _Operation - HIGH SCHOOL ROMANCE_

 _Status: Failure_

Back at the cafe, it was 8:00 pm, so they guys were hanging out. Tatum gave Kira an ice pack for his eyes, after extorting a thank you from him for saving him from Veronica. The motley group sat at one of the now many empty tables in the cafe, each sipping on their preferred drinks.

"Lo siento, amigo(Sorry buddy), We should've pulled you out of there sooner," Levy says, Kira just waved his hand dismissively.

"It's alright...it's my fault," He glumly states. Levy looked at him worriedly.

"What happened to your happy go lucky mood?" Kira just sighed heavily.

"It's just...I didn't want to look like a loser in front of you guys." He slumps in the chair slightly. "I mean, you guys all have these amazing talents, and I'm just...so boring. The school probably only accepted me because I'm next in line to inherit my family's butcher shop." The three teens shared a sympathetic look with each other, well Kotaru and Levy did. Tatum simply sipped at his drink. "Consider, I didn't get in for being a prankster or a horror enthusiast, I thought I could show that I was more than just a butcher. Instead, I ended up looking like a complete idiot." He dropped his ice pack and ran a hand down his face. Before anyone could offer any words of support Tatum opened his mouth.

"Yup, you most certainly did," He drawled as he raised his glass. Kira gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Yeah, screw you too, Tate," Levy put a supportive hand on the butcher's shoulder.

"Well, I hope thing work out for you, amigo," He gave him a friendly pat on the back. "I'm gonna go off to bed," Then he made his exit, as Tatum chugged the rest of his drink.

"Well, you're all better now, so I should go to my next appointment," he says with a smirk as he sauntered off while lighting up a cigarette. Kotaru gave the butcher a thumbs up.

"H-Hang in there Kira!" He says giving the other boy a smile. Kira nods to him as he takes his mug of hot chocolate with him as he left. Kira remained there sullenly sipping on his coffee until someone calls his name.

"Kira?" Kira turns to see none other than the Ultimate Wing Chun master herself.

"Oh, hey Lin what's up?" She walks over to Kira's table to join him, sitting in the chair next to him.

"I heard about your elevator antics today." She says picking up his ice pack and placing it over one of his swollen eyes. "Are you alright?" Kira brings his hand up to hold the ice pack himself so she put her hand on the table.

"Well I tried to hit on a few girls...then they hit me...in the face," he says with a chuckle. Lindsay simply shook her head, knowing at least one of the girls that hit him.

"Āiyā (Jeez), why do you even do these stunts," She giggled. Kira gives her a big smile.

"It's fun, that's why " He laughed a bit causing Lindsay to smile at the butcher.

"Oh, really?" She says with a laugh of her own. The two end up chatting for a while unaware that they were being watched. Tatum, Kotaru, and Levy hid behind the wall near the entrance.

"Well, would you at that," Tatum says letting out a puff of smoke. Levy waved it away shooting the doctor an annoyed look, then focused back on the two.

"Didn't she try to cut his head off when they first met?" Tatum shrugged at the question taking another drag from his cigarette. Kotaru stared at the couple in amazement becoming a bit more hopeful about his own situation.

 _Operation - HIGH SCHOOL ROMANCE_

 _Status Change:_

 _Success_

* * *

 **Welp there they are! Did you guys like em? Oh I have another question for you guys because I thought about it just now!**

 **How would your character act if they were framed for a murder?**

 **Not sure why I didn't put that on the form since it's kinda of important but oh well asking now shouldn't be to bad. Anyway to those of you that are worried about my sleep I have good news! I posted these right before bed so I'm not totally drained! I seem to have gained a normal sleeping schedule again haha. Anyway I'm off to bed now hope you guys are having an awesome time where ever you are!**


	5. Elevator Shorts: 9 and 10 with a Special

**Hello, hello everyone! Haha sorry for the delay but I was totally distracted by NDRV3 lol! I made it all they way to the third trial and had to take a break since things got weird...fast. I didn't even fully recover from the madness of the second trial so I was really thrown through several loops haha. Though the game is super awesome! If you haven't played it yet I highly recommend it, I think that it's even more fun to play than the other two games personally! I even gained a whole new bunch of characters to cry over...if something were to happen to Maki I really don't know what I'll do...I've already lost so much already...god...But that is totally okay because I have accepted Atua in my life and will act according to his will! Okay I have made several shorts for you and the start of a special series that I'll get into at the bottom since this is getting lengthy! Anyway hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

 **Elevator Short #9: Bad Boys Are More Fun (Robin, Keiko, and Hatsumi)**

"Friend Keiko I have a major problem!" Robin loudly announces as he dramatically bursts into the novelist's room.

"Sorry to tell you but, she just left," Hatsumi remarked while casually swinging in the hanging bubble chair with Keiko's laptop. After looking around a bit Robin sighs then dragged himself to the bed throwing himself on the soft white comforter face first.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" His muffled question made Hatsumi shake her head at his antics before answering him.

"I'm sure it won't be long, she just went to the cafe," Her golden rimmed leaf green eyes never leaving the screen. Just then Keiko skipped into the room with a very satisfied looking smile on her face.

"Ah, the blossoming of young love is a beautiful thing," She plopped onto the bed next to Robin, making him groan lightly. "Wouldn't you agree, guys?" Robin's response was a long drawn out groan while Hatsumi simply gave a shrug. Keiko frowned a bit. "Jeez, what anti-cupid shot you guys in the butt?" She mumbled. Robin rolled over so he was now on his back and brought his hands to cover his face.

"It's not that," He says from behind his hands earning him a questioning look from both girls. " It's well...my heart and my mind are currently at war,"

"Are the _spirits_ any help?" Hatsumi asked sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Robin then sprung up, which startled Keiko, and pointed an accusatory finger at the scrapbooker.

"It isn't wise to mock the spirits, Non-Believer Hatsumi!" He warned dramatically. Hatsumi gave a dismissive wave of her hand, leaf green eyes now back glued to the screen. Robin's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Just what is so eye-catching on that horrid machine!" Keiko responded this time after giving a light giggle.

"She's just reading some shorts I wrote, about random people in the lobby," She put her elbows on her legs and rested her head in her hands. Her bright yellow eyes move towards the scrapbook swinging idly in the hanging bubble chair. "Which one are you on now?"

"The one where, the mysterious girl falls in love with the flirtatious bellhop but, has to hide it because she's been promised to someone else," Hatsumi says only briefly glancing up at them before returning to the laptop. "She's never gonna be happy with that guy, I really hope she follows her heart," She muttered mostly to herself. "I mean seriously it's bad enough this marriage is arranged but the guy is a literal pushover. So not attractive, at least the bellhop knows how to go after what he wants," Keiko looked over to Robin who seems to have frozen in place.

"So what's this about a war?" The witch doctor went lax and dropped to the floor in a sitting position with his legs stretched out.

" I just need to know if I should choose the better choice and fake it or choose the wild card and enjoy the ride until it ends?" He sighed running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"You wouldn't enjoy the better choice?" Keiko asked and he shook his head.

" Don't get me wrong he's a great guy but he's...," Robin trailed off not knowing how to finish the statement.

"Boring?" Keiko offered.

"Well...yes I guess that's right," He says looking down at the white carpet.

"That's usually how most people follow up " _He's a great guy_ " most times," She says as she rocked a bit. Robin silently sat there for a while still slightly conflicted. Keiko gave a sigh then sat up straight. " Is being boring such a bad thing?" She asked.

"Boring would be the safe option," Hatsumi quickly responded looking over the computer screen at the witch doctor. " Are you looking for safety or excitement?" Her leaf green eyes staring into his mismatched ones as if searching for an answer. Robin hesitated at first, but then gave a determined nod of his head.

"I choose safety, Non-Believer Hatsumi," He says rising to his feet. " That is the smart thing to do," Hatsumi gave the witch doctor a blank stare, then told him how she felt about his answer.

 _ **ELEVATOR SHORTS**_

"And that's how I ended up here," Robin says as the other male simply stared at him with slight amusement. He had just explained the whole discussion he had with Keiko and Hatsumi and was now waiting for some sort of reaction, but instead, all he did was stare. With that damned smirk on his face. Robin crossed his arms and gave a small pout. "Ugh, come on what's so funny?" Robin glared at the tall teen, who didn't seem phased in the slightest. In fact, it only made his small smirk grow wider.

"The fact that, it took you this long to just give in," Tatum says as he steps aside to let the witch doctor into his room. Robin lightly slapped him on the arm as he went by making Tatum chuckle. Before Tatum went to join him he spotted Kotaru coming out of his room.

"Ah, the water fountain," He jumped at the name then turned to face Tatum with round watery eyes.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, Tatum?" He stuttered out, Tatum simply chuckled at him.

" Be a good boy and sit here," He pointed at a spot on the floor next to his door. " Tell anyone coming for an appointment that I'm closed until further notice,"

"B-B-B-But I promised Kira I'd-" Tatum swiftly cut him off before he could finish.

"My, it would be such a shame if those pictures of Aurore just, happened to end up inside of Veronica's room wouldn't it?" Kotaru began to cry at the mere thought of what the farmer would do to him if she ever saw those pictures. He quickly ran to the spot Tatum pointed out and took a seat, receiving a pat on the head from the doctor. Before closing the door, he gave the author one last task.

"Also, the next time you see that walking throw rug, tell him I always get what I want,"

 _ **ELEVATOR SHORTS**_

" _Robin, that is the biggest load of bull that I have ever heard in my life," Hatsumi said as she closed the laptop. " We all know, that if you choose the safe option you'll get bored eventually, then got straight to the wild card. So, best have your fun now and get it over with now." She waited for Robin to tell her she was wrong however the witch doctor seemed to be at a loss for words. Keiko erupted into a fit of laughter at his expression and was rolling around on the bed clutching her sides._

" _Hahaha, oh wow! Hatsumi goes straight for the kill!" She says in between the laughs. Hatsumi rose from her seat, placing the laptop in the plush white cushion._

" _This is just one of those situations where nice guys finish last," She says with a shake of her head. "Sad but true. The heart wants what the heart wants,"_

 _Robin had no counter-argument to offer, so he only gave a sigh and an embarrassed smile._

" _I guess you're right, bad boys are just too fun to pass up,"_

* * *

 **Elevator Short #10: No! Not That Cake! (Robin and Keiko)**

It was an average night at the casino resort. The children were sleeping soundly, the moon was shining, slot machines spilling out rewards to the happy casino goers. Everything was just perfect -

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU EATING VERONICA'S CAKE!"

Or not...Seems that the Ultimates are having a bit of a situation in the kitchen. Let's go see what it is shall we?

The scene in the kitchen was quite a peculiar one. There was a tall scruffy looking bare footed fellow with a blue feather tangled in his hair frozen in mid-bite of a delicious looking chocolate cake. Well at least it was chocolate cake, whatever was left of it was currently going down his throat. The one who shouted was a girl of average height with shoulder-length red hair held back by a white headband. Her bright yellow eye usually filled with cheer were now widened in sheer panic.

"Robin...please tell me you didn't just eat the last slice of the double chocolate cake..." she says apprehensively. All Robin could do was swallow in response. " What the heck Robin!"

"Did you want me to spit it back out to make her even angrier?" He questioned the frantic girl. She paused then mulled over the question for a minute or two.

"Well, at least then we could just blame Tatum," She sighed earning a shake of the head from the witch doctor as he wiped the remnants of the cake from around his mouth. Keiko then jogged over to the apron rack and grabbed one of the many aprons hanging there. Robin gave her a confused look, tilting his head a bit at her actions.

"What?" She mumbled as she donned the apron. "We have to make her a new cake it's the only way she won't freak out and kill us both," Kill them both? Wouldn't it only be him?

"But Friend Keiko...you don't know how to bake," He pointed out. " And I don't either.."

"It'll be fine," The novelist says with a dismissive wave of her hand. "How hard could it be?"

 _ **ELEVATOR SHORTS**_

"Oh my god, this is so hard..." Keiko groans exhaustively as she stared at the monstrosity before her. It was supposed to be a cake but looked more like toxic waste on a plate. Kealani could make a better attempt than this and she burns everything she touches. The once pristine kitchen now looked as if a tornado had gone through it. There was flour on the floor and walls, chocolate just about everywhere, eggs somehow on the ceiling along with another failed cake that looked as if it could fall at any minute. Keiko herself looked just as bad as the room she was in and Robin wasn't faring any better than she was.

"Friend Keiko, I think I -" Whatever it was he was about to say was cut off by the sound of an exploding cake. "Nevermind..." At least Keiko was better at cooking than Robin was, which said a lot since her cake equated to toxic waste.

"Robin, Veronica is going to kill you when she gets back," The novelist morbidly says with a hopeless expression. She began to chuckle humorlessly, worrying the poor witch doctor. "And then she'll kill me afterward," He wiped the exploded remnants of the cake batter from his face and rushed over to his friend.

"It will be fine Friend Keiko," He says giving the girl a half hug. " I'm sure Fearsome Veronica will listen to reason," As he said that he remembered a similar situation that happened in the first few days of meeting the hot-headed farmer. Kazuro had unintentionally eaten the girls chocolate chip cookies causing her to go on a full-on manhunt. The puppeteer was in fear for his life for three whole days before someone, probably Tatum, told her it was him. Robin witnessed the pure unrestrained rage she used to rip Kazuro's dorm door off of its hinges. If the spirits hadn't told him to duck then he most certainly would have never made the transition to the new site.

"Robin, you started shaking," She mumbled her voice devoid of its usual cheer.

"Right, I'm sorry about that...I forgot why I gave her that title," He says that last part mostly to himself as he realizes the pain that awaited him. So, since he figured that these would be his final moments he decided that he would like to have one more memory of his good friend smiling. " Say, Friend Keiko,"

"Hm?"

"This would be a good scene for one of your stories, yes?" He suggested giving the girl a smile. She looked at him for a bit slightly confused but, then realized what he wanted to do.

"Yup! It sure can!" She says breaking from his hold to bounce in front of him to give him a smile of her own. "Let's go up to my room while it's still fresh in my head!" Then the messy duo began to chat away as they walked out of the cafe covered in their failure.

And unknowingly, right past a very confused Veronica and Kealani.

"What in the-"

" Veronica, don't even ask," Kealani swiftly cut off the luckster who could only stare at the messy pair as they left the cafe.

"I guess you're right," She says with a slight shrug. " I'm just gonna grab my cake and melt away into chocolaty goodness," She says with stars in her brown eyes. Kealani let out a small giggle at her friend's enthusiasm, Veronica has been talking about this cake ever since she came back to the resort. However, all conversation ended when they stepped foot into the kitchen, that is until Veronica opened the refrigerator.

"WHO THE FUCK ATE MY FUCKING CAKE!"

 _ **ELEVATOR SHORTS**_

The novelist and the witch doctor paused at the doors of the elevator after hearing the roar of Veronica. The two looked at each other for a moment then laughed.

"I vote we blame it on Playboy Tatum," Robin suggested, Keiko gave a nod in response.

"Yup, I totally agree," she giggled.

* * *

 **Mono - Theater Special Series #1: Operation - Teenage Love Story: Mission Start**

Keiko paced the length of her room in deep thought as Robin followed her with a worried gaze from the safety of the hanging bubble chair. Meanwhile, Levy sat on the end of her bed fixing her currently broken laptop not paying the novelist any mind.

"Friend Keiko," Robin hesitantly says to the frustrated writer, she stops then spun around to face him.

"Yes, Robin what is it?" She huffed shooting the shaman a slightly miffed look. Couldn't he see she was brainstorming over here!

"Uhh, what is it that trouble's you, so?" At his question Keiko loudly gasps, confusing the poor boy as well as slightly scaring him. Levy simply continued his work trying to leave before he's dragged into anything else.

"What's troubling me?" She mimicked then, she stomped her foot in frustration startling Levy. " _You guys are_!" She stared at Robin with her cheeks puffed out who looked back with only confusion.

"We are?" Robin asks warily. He has no idea what it was he did to cause his friend such great distress, but whatever it was he was determined to mend it by any means necessary. Keiko was the first true friend he's made in a long time and was not willing to let her go so easily.

"Chica..." Levy mumbled as he continued to work on the laptop. "What the heck did _we_ do to _you_?" Keiko whipped her head in his direction so fast, her white headband that she always wore became askew. Quickly fixing it, she placed her hands on her hips and slightly leaned forward towards Levy with a serious expression on her face.

"You guys, are the most unromantic people I have ever met in my life," The seriousness in her voice made it sound as if she had just told the engineer something dire. Levy blinked a few times before actually responding to the girl. Robin simply gave a sigh of relief, he was very glad that his friend was just having a writer's crisis.

"¿Qué?" Her cheeks suddenly puffed out and her eyebrows furrowed.

"¿Qué? _¡Qué!_ " She loudly repeated making both Levy and Robin flinch.

"Friend Keiko, I think you should relax a bit," Robin says going over to the heavily breathing girl. Keiko was about to explain the importance of her extremely important situation but then remember an incident on the elevator. Sure it was the most awkward thing ever but maybe the butcher was onto something.

"Hey," She calmly says despite nearly blowing a gasket a mere second ago. "Do either of you know, just what Kira was trying to do on the elevator the other week?" She closed her eyes then crossed her arms, thinking of something very intently. She cracked open an eye still waiting for an answer from the other teens in the room. Robin gave a quick shrug so, she looked to Levy who seemed to want to disappear. Sensing he was hiding something Keiko opened both eyes and began creeping closer to the engineer. The closer she got the more hunched he became, this continued until he was practically cradling the laptop in the fetal position and Keiko's forehead pressed against his cheek.

"Gah! Alright jeez! Just get away from me!" He finally shouted Keiko complied giving him a victorious smile. Levy then begrudgenly explains the entirety of Operation: HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE and as she listened her smile continued to grow wider and wider. Robin was nearly worried that her face might split in two.

"What! If that's what he was trying to do then, why didn't he just tell me!" She shouted as she began stomping her foot again. Levy began working on the laptop at a faster pace as he listened to Keiko ramble on about how he did the operation all wrong and how she could do it better. The look she had in her bright yellow eyes greatly worried him, Robin, on the other hand, was quite happy that his friend was back in high spirits as he joined in her rambling. Seeing that his work was finally finished, Levy placed the laptop on the bed then hastily made his way to the exit. He had to get out of there while they were babbling so that he doesn't get roped into any more crazy schemes.

Unfortunately, his escape was noticed by the now excited novelist. "Levy! Waaaaait!" Keiko ran over to him and clung onto his leg preventing him from reaching the door just barely.

"No! Last time, Everyone was so angry that I even helped!" Levy yelled as he reached for the door. He almost made it until Robin tackled him from behind. "Chicos, por favor! ¡Verónica es aterradora cuando está enojada!(Guys, please! Veronica is terrifying when she's angry!)" He pleaded with them, remembering her fury from the last time. He nearly cried at the thought.

"Oh, come on! What Kira did was sexual harassment!" She whined, "I'm only trying to make true teenage love blossom and grow!"

"I agree Friend Keiko would never use the same tricks Prankster Kira did!" Robin advocated. "Her pure intentions come from the heart! The spirits demand you help us in our quest!"

"Come on please~" Keiko begs once more adding the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. Levy made the mistake of looking back, becoming trapped in the teary-eyed cuteness. When her bottom lip began to quiver he had no choice but to give in.

"Bueno, tú ganas.(Okay, you win.)" He sighed, stopping his struggling. Keiko and Robin released the engineer and began cheerfully jumping around. Levy simply runs a hand down his face as he questions how he gets into these situations. Keiko ginned, it was Family Week and the perfect time for her wonderful plans.

Love is going to bloom between these Ultimates whether they want it to or not.

* * *

 **Haha well how did you like it! I kinda went overboard but it's totally cool helps me take a break from all of the despair of the main story haha! Okay now as you can all see one of the is titled Mono - Theater Special Series. This is because firstly, it's broken into parts and secondly I'm going to try my hand at making romance happen. Now I'm about as romantic as a potato so it may be rocky in the beginning but I plan on getting better at it so there's that hope lol. So since you guys clearly have your opinions on ships I would like for you to let me know who you want Keiko to push together! Anything is fair game since the girl is clearly determined, so just go wild kay? Also to make things easier I'll list the sexualites of each character for you guys just in case there is some confusion.**

* * *

Veronica - Bisexual

Tatum - Bisexual

Robin - Homosexual

Keiko - Straight

Roman -Straight

Hotaru - Straight

Kotetsu - Homosexual

Aurore - Asexual Panromantic

Levy - Asexual Heteroromantic

Lindsay - Bisexual

Kira - Straight

Kotaru - Straight

Miyuki - Straight

Kazuro - Straight

Kealani -Bisexual

Hatsumi - Straight

* * *

 **Now since Keiko is playing matchmaker you really don't even need to abide by that since it not something she would just know. If the pairing wouldn't work out it would just turn into a funny situation. So seriously anything goes here lol and if you have a situation you would like to see that would be cool as well. Just drop em in the reviews or pm me it's cool either way haha since I have no life haha. Well...I do have a job but it's super easy for the most part so meh. Haha I see that I'm beginning to ramble so I'm gonna go now. I have to pray to Atua anyway so that's a thing lol. Okay guys see ya next time! Wow the thing you can accomplish after a good amount of rest lol.**

 _Edit: 06/17/2018 - If you can spot the change you my friend deserve a cookie._


	6. Christmas Special Part 1

Hey there everybody! Tobi is here with half of a Christmas special! I typed it up during Christmas so that explains the speed. Ah what can I say inspiration hit and I couldn't ignore it! So hope you guys enjoy! Also what is up with Fanfiction not letting me upload the short. Super rude. Okay I'm done rambling now hope you guys enjoy the Christmasy short!

* * *

 **Mono Theater Christmas Special: Mistletoe Madness**

Keiko stood in the center of her room tying a small plant to a makeshift fishing pole.

"This is it," She giggled as she marveled at her creation. "This is sure to make some sparks fly today!" She rushed over to her bed and grabbed the Santa hat that sat on her bed, placing it on her red locks. "This is sure to get me some good material!" She cheered as she bolted out the door.

* * *

 _ **~ HO ~ HO ~ HO ~**_

* * *

Veronica sat at the white-clothed table, leaning on her arm as she watched the party goers mingle amongst themselves. Dull brown eyes looked on as the other students happily spoke about their own personal Christmas stories with each other and with some of their guests that came to visit them. Everyone was so happy to see their loved ones and Veronica was also excited to see just who came to visit her. Until they walked into the hotel, instead of her adorable baby brother Ty, she got stuck with Rupert.

"Hey sis, did you try this eggnog!" Rupert shouted as he jumped into the seat next to her. "It's got like the perfect amount of thickness to it,"

"Hey Dupert, I don't really care about the eggnog," Veronica grumbled, fiddling with the sleeve of her red flannel shirt. The red and black Santa hat she was wearing with it had been stolen away by her twin. "Why don't you go drool over Aura some more or something,"

"I can't she's talking to some short kid," He whined, grabbing at his short red hair. "Ya know it's really hard to make a move with all these ultimates about," He says as he dejectedly slumps on the table.

"Then maybe you should get better moves," She remarked without sympathy. He narrowed his dark brown eyes at his twin, then unexpectedly slapped the back of her head.

" Ya know you can be a real boar sometimes," Then he sprang out of his seat just in time to avoid her punch. " Anyway, I'm gonna go hang out in your room and run up your room service!" With that, the teen sprinted out of the room nearly running over the approaching engineer. His festive grey Santa hat was slightly askew on his head and had nearly fallen off when Rupert had rushed by. He easily fixed it, giving a chuckle at the teen's hurry.

" Does su hermano( your brother) know that the hotel doesn't charge us anything?" Levy says as he joins the slightly irritated Veronica at her table.

"No, but let's not tell him," She sits up straight and chuckles a bit. "I tell him when he goes home so he can't do anything about it," The two then begin to chat while all the while they were unaware of the yellow eyes that were watching them.

"Haha no, no, I have a better one," Levy took a moment to catch his breath. They had been sharing stories about their younger siblings with each other. Veronica just told a particularly funny one about how Rupert locked himself in with the pigs when he was younger. " One time, Milo and I -" His tale was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a mistletoe. "¿Qué?"

"No, no, that's not what you do!" Keiko chirped, slightly shaking the hanging mistletoe. She gave the two a wide grin which instantly turned both of them red. Veronica was quick to respond.

"Hell no," Keiko frowned while Levy remained frozen turning redder by the second.

" Aww, come ooonnn," She prodded, shaking the mistletoe between the two. "Just a kiss on the cheek and I'll leave you alone, I swear," The novelist pleaded while displaying her best puppy eyes. Veronica stared at her intensely for a moment then looked to Levy who immediately looked away from her. She then looked back to the novelist, giving a heavy sigh.

"You swear?"

"Cross my heart!" She chirped as she made an "X" over her heart. Veronica was forced to sit and think about her decision. Then she remembered that it wasn't just her decision, little did she know that the engineer was building his resolve. A slight turn of her head and the decision was made.

"Hey Levy is tha -" Whatever she was about to ask was silenced with a sudden kiss from Levy.

"Yes! Finally, now the sparks will fly!" As she walked away she could hear a panicked Levy rapidly saying something in Spanish to a very silent Veronica. She stopped to turn and look at them and saw that he had now grabbed her shoulders since she was completely unresponsive but very, very red.

"Hehe, next!" Keiko said as she scanned the room for her next target.

* * *

 _ **~HO ~ HO~ HO ~**_

* * *

"Wow! Thanks, Aura!" Kazuro exclaimed making the quiet painter flinch a bit. Upon seeing this he instantly covered his mouth. The fast movement made the bells on his elf hat softly jingle. It went well with his bright red sweater decorated with a nutcracker marionette on the front. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He said at a lower volume. " I didn't mean to shout,"

"No, it's alright," Aurora says giving the boy a comforting smile. " I know you meant no harm," The painter was currently wearing a bright red dress that went slightly past her knees with a wide black belt wrapped around the center. Both the belt and the black flats on her feet had a matching golden buckle.

"It's just I didn't even think to mix the colors like that for my puppets," He says excitedly. " No, when I perform it'll be a whole new experience!"

"Um, h-h-hey," A tentative voice quietly said gaining both of their attention. Aurore turned to face whoever had called her and unsurprisingly the tentative voice had been none other than Kotaru. "D-D-Do you think you c-c-could give me some pallet advice, too?" He fiddled with the light blue Santa hat in his hands as he avoided eye contact with her.

"I see no problem with this," She responded and he seemed to relax a bit. That didn't last long since he went completely rigid in a matter of seconds.

"Oh! Hey, a mistletoe!" Kazuro cheered happily, Aurora turned to see the leaves hanging right in front of her. "It's a mistletoe so now we gotta kiss!" Kazuro informed the two, Kotaru went as white as a ghost.

" W-W-What! But I'm not ready!" Kotaru continued to mumble to himself about his unpreparedness and how sudden everything was going. Keiko quickly cut him off before he rambled the night away.

"Christ! You don't have to marry the girl you just have to kiss her!" When he began to cry she decided to give him another option. "Or you can kiss Kaz if he's more your type," Her casual comment confused the puppeteer slightly. He thought Kotaru liked girls, not boys.

"Kiss me?" He mused out loud. Kotaru must have taken that as him asking him, however.

"What no way!" He shouted with a newly found boost of courage. " I only dig chicks!" Then to prove this he quickly pecks Aurore on her cheek. "See! I kissed...A...ura," At this realization, he met the painter onyx eyes with his blue ones losing all the bravery he had in an instant.

"Are you... Alright?" She asked with a hint of concern. Kotaru looked like he was going to respond to her but instead, he promptly fell to the floor. Keiko bent down over the fallen boy and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hm, looks like he'll be out for a while," She quickly concluded then, got up and straightened her skirt. "He's pretty out of the way so you guys could leave him here if you wanted," After having a brief discussion they decided that leaning him against the wall would be best, then after propping him up, they went off to mingle with the other party goers. Keiko stuck around a little longer after the other two had left.

"So Kotaru," She asked the unconscious boy knowing that he was unable to answer." Who should I go for next, hm?"

* * *

 ** _~ HO ~ HO ~ HO ~_**

* * *

"So how do I know this isn't spiked?" Kealani asks as she swirled around the contents of the plastic cup she held. She had on an off the shoulder red velvet halter crop top with pure white fur lining the neckline. Her matching red velvet skirt was held in place by a thin black belt while the snow white fur barely grazed her knees. The knee-high black boots she wore finished off her look perfectly.

"Not with anything naughty," Tatum responded coyly. He was wearing a full Santa suit minus the beard and round stomach as he openly flirts with the dancer. " I just made the punch a bit more...," He paused a bit to lean in closer before he finished. "Interesting," He smirked and she giggled taking a sip of the spiked punch.

"You only added vodka to it," She remarked taking another sip. "Though I gotta admit it does taste way better," Kealani casually flipped a bit of her long brown hair over her shoulder. "Better tasting punch aside," She sat the cup on the table and crossed her right leg over her left leg, folding her hands on her knee. " Is it really _me_ you should be talking to right now?" The doctor let out a husky chuckle.

"And pass up such lovely company?" His eyes trailed up and down her form, he opened his mouth to say something more but was interrupted by a sudden visitor.

"Wow, I kinda see why Robin was so interested now," Startled both teens turned to see Keiko standing in front of their table, her hands behind her back. "Your kinda hot when you want to be,"

"You're not playing cupid for the witch doctor are you?" Tatum inquired while stealing Kealani's cup from the table. Despite her protest, he downed the contents and placed the cup back where it was." The breakup was mutual after all,"

"Pfft, that's got nothing to do with me," She giggled, Tatum raised one of his eyebrows in question. "I was just tired of waiting is all,"

"Waiting for what?" Kealani asked the novelist. Keiko cracked a smile at the pair then dangled the mistletoe.

"For Tatum to stop talking and make a move," The two bewildered teens took a moment to register what she wanted. Kealani was the first to react.

" And what if I don't want him to kiss me," She states crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then you can hit him after he does it," She chirped, confusing the dancer for a moment.

"After?" The dancer tilted her head a bit in confusion.

"Yup, cause he's totally going for it," Kealani made the mistake of turning to face him leaving herself wide open. After he pulled back he gave her one of his signature smirks.

" I guess I should thank you, Shakespeare," Tatum says grabbing Kealani's hand and making her stand up. She complied but gave the doctor a questioning look.

"And where are we going?" She asked earning a smirk from him.

"Somewhere..." He paused for a moment as he tried to think of the proper word to use. " Somewhere a bit more private,"

"Why? The party is still going on," She asked playfully.

"I felt a bit of heat when our lips met, I'd liked to see where it goes," He waited for her to protest but got a flirtatious smile instead.

"Makani flew home yesterday so I guess I'm free for the night," Tatum seemed very pleased with that answer. It was Keiko's turn to ask a question now.

"Why did you call me Shakespeare?" Tatum shifted his gaze to the novelist as she lightly swung around her mistletoe.

"It fits don't you think?" When she gave him a confused look he clarified. " Both of you are extreme romantics,"

"Ah, your right," She then took a brief moment to think it over. " Ya know I think I like it, thanks for not being a creep this time Tatum," He gave the novelist a nod, and held out his arm for Kealani.

"Anytime, I'm here all year," When Kealani linked her arm with his he turned to Keiko once more. "Have fun at the party," Was his last remark before he and the dancer left the ballroom. Keiko looked around the room again, looking for a new target. She frowned when she noticed that most of the party goers had left, but perked up when she spies a lone table.

The night was still young and there is no way that she was finished just yet.

* * *

 **Haha man I had to jump through some hoops to get this up. I hope you guys like it cause part two is coming pretty soon. That is if lets me upload it... Anyway hope you guys had a nice holiday and since I know I won't make another post this fast I'm gonna wish you all a happy new year too! So until next time!**


	7. Mono Theater Special: King's Game

**Hey! Hey everyone! Sooo this is one of those shorts that I finished while I was totally avoiding that trial. Haha I was supposed to post it in April but I refused to until this trial was finished. I'm not gonna guarantee a part two on this one but we'll see lol. Now TO THE SHORT!...Or theater...whatever you wanna call it just go ahead lol.**

* * *

 **Mono Theater Special:The King's Game**

"Mr. Skelter, might I ask what your doing there?" Kotetsu asks eyeing the house doctor as he walked into the dining area. Tatum was at one of the many tables in the middle of writing numbers on several chopsticks. After placing them in the red plastic cup before him he looks up at the beast man with a smirk.

"Oh, this? It's just a class activity I had in mind is all," He says smoothly, Kotetsu cocked his head in confusion.

"Class activity?" His ears begin to swivel around slowly, in an attempt to listen for deception in the doctor's words. The others had told him to tread carefully when talking with Tatum alone. "I had no idea you even cared for such a thing,"

"Well consider this a change of heart then," Tatum responds with a look of sadness on his face. "I genuinely wish to bond with my classmates, even if two of them are currently unavailable to us," He says with what Kotetsu assumed was genuine emotion. The classmates he was referring to were unable to join them in the transfer but, during the two weeks he spent with them at the main campus he could honestly say that he missed them as well.

"Well, I guess if you truly wish to bond with everyone it's fine," The tiger mumbles with his voice full of uncertainty. Then quick as a flash the doctor is back to his usual self, leaning back in his chair balancing on the back legs.

"Now that you know my intentions are the purest possible could you be a dear and fetch everyone?" Kotetsu simply complied with the doctor's request in support of his new found desire to bond with everyone. "Oh and try not to mention my name when you get them. If they think I'm involved in anyway then most of them certainly wouldn't come and that would make me sad!" He shouted after the beastman's retreating form. Once he was out of sight Tatum's face broke out into a mischievous grin.

"Oh, poor boy has no idea how much fun I'm about to have," He chuckled to himself in the empty dining area.

 _ **~ GAME NIGHT ~**_

The first group to arrive was Veronica, Kealani, and Hatsumi with the former swiftly turning to leave once she caught sight of Tatum sitting in the center of the floor. Her quick escape was thwarted by a quicker Kealani, who forcefully grabbed her shoulder, spun her back around, and placed her in a headlock.

"A bit excessive don't you think," Hatsumi commented as she looked at the trapped farmer with sympathy.

"No not really, I mean this _is_ Veronica. If she really wanted she could put up more of a fight," The dancer says as she dragged said girl along.

" What would even be the point," She grumbled causing Kealani to giggle and Hatsumi to shake her head. After being freed she sat down on the ground as far away from Tatum as she could manage. Which wasn't very far since Kealani forced her to sit next to her as she sat right next to the doctor on his right side. Hatsumi not wanting to be manhandled choose to sit across from Kealani.

"Veronica I'm starting to feel like you don't like me," Tatum says with feigned hurt earning a gag noise from Hatsumi.

"Understatement of the fucking century," She grumbles as she crosses her arms. Kealani turned to the girl and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Oh don't be like that, he's not that bad," Veronica only rolled her eyes at the islander's comment but made no more attempts to leave.

The next group was Kira, Kotaru and Levy though the engineer looks like he would have prefered to be somewhere else.

"I'm telling you guys it will be glorious," Kira says trying to pitch his latest plan to them.

"Uhh I don't know Kira, V-V-Veronica almost killed you t-t-the last time," Kotaru warned, Levy on the other hand had his hood up and hands shoved in his pockets in some feeble attempt to disappear.

"Pffffft, Veronica? Please, she's a total kitten," He boasts loudly not noticing the farmer's presence or see her brow twitch in irritation. "I only run away so I don't have to hurt her feelings,"

"Um, K-K-Kira maybe you should s-s-stop now," But the suggestion falls on deaf ears as the butcher's boasting reaches new heights. Kotaru made a move to warn him again but stops when Levy places a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head.

"Él es un hombre muerto ahora (He's a dead man now), there's no saving him," He somberly says as Veronica rises to meet the still boasting butcher. It was at that time Kira knew he fucked up.

"OH GOD VERONICA I WAS ONLY-"

 _WHAM!_

After she returned to her seat on the ground, Kira choose to create as much distance between him and the farmer by sitting by Hatsumi on her right. She however scooted away from him closer to Tatum, as the butcher nursed his new black eye. Levy decided to sit next to the slightly irritated farmer with Kotaru sitting beside him. Tatum began clapping suddenly getting the attention of the other's in the room.

"It's always guaranteed a good time when everyone's favorite butcher is involved," He says with a chuckle. Kira simply glared at him and yanked his mask down over his face, doing his version of pouting.

"What did you even want us here for?" He asks from behind the mask with a noticeable whine in his voice.

"Just a bit of class bonding is all,"

"Class bonding my ass, what's your real goal?" Clearly the butcher was unconvinced as was the scrapbooker.

"I _never_ thought I'd say this but, Kira makes an excellent point," There was a sound of offense from the boy but Hatsumi decided to ignore it. " Nothing is ever that simple with you,"

"I promise you that I mean no harm, Snapshot," Tatum says holding his hands up in a lazy surrender as she looked at him suspiciously. Just then Lindsay, Keiko and Robin walk in chatting about one of Keiko's stories. Going based on Lindsay's blush it was probably about her and Kira. The martial artist goes to sit on Kira's right, while Keiko sits on his other side next to Hatsumi, chirping a greeting to the girl. Robin choose to sit on the scrapbooker's left which ultimately put him next to Tatum, much to the witch doctor's displeasure. Only because he knew he would be the object of the house doctors mind games. Little did he know he wouldn't be the only victim.

Next came Kazuro dragging along with him Aurore in one hand and Miyuki in the other. Levy decided to go to the kitchen to retrieve an ice pack once he heard the butcher begin to complain about his eye. Kazuro greeted everyone in the room cheerfully and receive answers from all of them in return. Kira tried to give the girls with him a special greeting but was ignored by both to the amusement of Lindsay. Kazuro choose to sit right across from Tatum putting Miyuki on his left and Aurore on his right. Kotaru shot a look at Veronica , who simply sat prisoner and stared at the ground, before he scooted over to Aroure's right. She smiled and greeted him and he shyly returned it. Hatsumi got up and sat next to Miyuki striking up a conversation with the oboist. Keiko follows her with Robin behind her sitting to Hatsumi's right. The novelist joined in the conversation while Robin instead chatted with the puppeteer. Then finally Kotetsu appeared ushering in Hotaru and Roman.

"This had better not be a waste of my time," Hotaru growls as she plops herself beside Kotaru, who squeaks a greeting to the irritated president. Roman sat next to her taking Levy's seat just as he comes from the kitchen. Seeing this he shrugs and hands the butcher the ice pack as he sits down beside him. Kotetsu removes his green haori, placing it on a nearby table, before taking a seat next to Tatum completing the circle.

"Well took you all long enough," Tatum says casually, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette from his pocket, placing it between his lips.

"If you intend on lighting that I'm going to leave," Miyuki say casting a glare towards the house doctor.

"Then it's a good thing I don't intend to isn't it?" He says with a smirk and a roll of the cigarette. "Wouldn't want to damage your _premium_ lungs," Before Miyuki could retaliate Veronica spoke up.

"If you don't tell us why the hell we're here, I'm gonna walk out the fucking door,"

"Alright, alright, I yield," He drawled as he reached behind him, revealing a red plastic cup with several chop sticks in it. Confusion had graced the faces of his classmates as they all eyed the cup. "Now, don't worry I am going to explain,"

"It better be a brief explanation," Roman stated as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, killjoy," Tatum grumbled then cleared his throat. "It's simple really I would just like to play a game that I heard of from a Japanese college of mine," He says shaking the cup around lightly. "I took the liberty of setting it up and the rules are quite simple. In this cup there are sticks numbered one through fifteen, as well as a special one I marked with a crown. We each draw one and whoever gets the crown becomes king and has the rest of us at their mercy." He noticed that some of the other Ultimates had a look of panic which amused him to no end. " Fear not," He chuckled. " The king only gets one order per turn and they must say a number, not a name,"

"Sounds like you wanna play the King's Game," Keiko says with a large smile on her face. "I'm totally in!" She was practically bouncing in place. Kira seemed to get excited as well and was most likely grinning behind his mask.

"If she's _that_ excited, I'm concerned," Veronica says eyeing the novelist warily.

" So your not supposed to know who your giving the order to?" Lindsay asked and Kira was quick to answer her.

"No way! That wouldn't be any fun and it means you can't just pick on the same person every time,"

"Fine, I suppose I'll humor you and play along," Roman says relaxing a bit. " But make no mistake, I only stay here to keep you in line," He says narrowing his eyes at the smirking doctor.

"Whatever makes you happy, Wonderboy," Tatum says with a wave of his hand. "Now are we all staying?" At his question he receives many answers most of them being a variation of yes, aside from Veronica's very firm no. After a stiff elbow to her ribs from Kealani, the farmer quickly changed her answer to a yes.

"Wonderful, then let's get started, shall we?"

 _ **Round 1**_

"Well here's a shocker," Veronica says as she lazily waves around the chopstick with the crown on it. "What am I doing again?" She questions lightly tapping her head with the chopstick.

"Just give a number an order," Kealani says. "It can literally be anything," The farmer thinks for a bit before giving a shrug. Might as well make this as simple as possible

"Okay then, uhh number seven do a cartwheel,"

"Boo!" Kira heckled but Veronica simply ignored him.

"Haha okay!" Kazuro says as he springs up to fulfill Veronica's order with a smile. Moving back a bit from the group Kazuro performs his cartwheel with ease. Then after making sure his bronze clock necklace was still in place ran back to his spot. "That was easy and fun!"

 _ **Round 2**_

"Oh? So soon?" Tatum comments as he holds the crown marked stick.

"Don't you dare make anyone strip!" Hatsumi quickly shouts, pointing an accusatory finger at the idle house doctor. His face morphed into what was certainly mock hurt.

"Do you really think I'm that distasteful?" He says placing a dramatic hand over his heart. He thought of adding a single tear to complete his hurt look. But then felt that would be too much.

"Yes," Was the combined answer of all of the students present. Minus Kazuro of course.

"Very well, to appease you all I have a simple order," He looked around the circle and saw that everyone had braced themselves for whatever he was about to decree. Tatum was certain that none of them were ready for what he had planned. "I hereby decree that should anyone quit this game after this point the are subjected to the wishes of the king that made them quit for a week," He grinned victoriously at the looks of shock and anger he received.

"You sneaky drunken bastard!" Veronica shouted, jumping up to her feet. "This is what you wanted from the start!"

"Maybe, but I didn't think it would happen this soon. How fortunate for me,"

"Why you little -"

"Isn't that order against the rules?" Lindsay asks Kira with slight worry, probably hoping that the butcher could stop the ensuing madness. Too bad for her Tatum did his research, the order was perfectly legitimate.

" 'Fraid not," Kira answers lifting up his mask he crosses his arms and gains a stern look on his face. "I've been through these types of games before," He says with a far away look in his eye. " They _always_ get ugly, that being said," He slides his mask back down and dramatically jumps to his feet pointing a challenging finger at Tatum, who was casually playing with his unlit cigarette. "I accept your challenge, sir!"

"The references I'm going to get from this game is going to be _amazing_!" Keiko cheered as she pumped a fist in the air. Her yellow eye seemed to have shining stars with in them. Hatsumi began to look around nervously, while Levy began to pray rapidly in spanish. Kotetsu's ears where now flat on his head as he held some of the guilt from trapping them here. Kotaru seemed frozen in either fear or anticipation, though it seemed to be the latter based on the drool dripping down his chin. Aurore didn't seem too upset by the order, instead the painter actually looked rather amused. In stark contrast to the calm artist, Veronica was raging, shouting every obscenity in the book before settling down with a new found determination. There was no way she was gonna let Tatum get the best of her.

Kealani simply shook her head probably knowing that this game is about to get way out of control. Miyuki looked as if she wanted to quit right then, but then realized that would put her at Tatum's mercy, so instead settled for glaring at the doctor. Robin looked to the ceiling, asking the sprites why he was subjected to such torture. Kazuro laughed at the witch doctors chat with the spirits trying, and failing, to reassure the taller boy. Hotaru sat shivering in place as she ground her teeth in burning anger and annoyance. Roman gave the doctor his coldest stare, which of course didn't phase him at all.

"Now that we have that established, shall the real fun begin?" Tatum says with obvious amusement.

 _ **Round 3**_

"Oh dear," Kotetsu says holding the king stick in his large furry hands.

"¡Oh, gracias al Señor en el cielo!(Oh thank the lord in heaven!)" Levey cheered, knowing that Kotetsu would never order anything too humiliating. The engineer was practically cry tears of joy.

"I apologize in advance should I make anyone uncomfortable," He says bowing from his position on his knees. The last thing he wanted was to upset one of his fellow classmates.

"It's okay big guy," Veronica says, clearly relieved that it's Kotetsu that starts off this game of humiliation. "Lay it on us, what's you order?" His ears perk up and he rises from the ground.

"Um, I order that," His ears begin to swivel around nervously. " I order that number six hugs number eleven, if you do not mind that is," At first there is silence, then Miyuki raises a hesitant hand.

"Who exactly is number six?" She asks. Everyone looks down at their sticks to give the oboist an answer.

"I'm sure this is probably the safest thing that will happen during this game," Lindsay states as she rose from her spot on the ground, going to stand in front of the musician.

"Oh, at least it's only you," Miyuki says breathing a sigh of relief as she stood. The hug between the two was quick, albeit awkward. Nonetheless they got it over with and returned to their seats, much to Kotetsu's relief.

 _ **Round 3**_

"The spirits smile down upon me!" Robin declares, holding the king stick high in the air.

"Yea, yea, stop with the theatrics already," Kira grumbled, irritated at yet another turn were he isn't king. "Just get on to your order,"

"As you wish Prankster Kira," Robin takes a moment to consult the spirits earning an eye roll from both Kira and Hatsumi. "The spirits are telling me to...," He pauses and brings a hand to his temple. " Make numbers five and ten have a push up contest!"

" Is that all?" Kealani asks getting into a push up position. "Well number five let's get to it,"

"Umm, okay I g-g-guess," Kotaru says as he got into a push up position as well. The contest was over at ten push ups, with Kealani not even breaking a sweat. Kotaru on the other hand need a moment to catch his breath. The spirits were disappointed to say the least.

 _ **Round 4**_

"Oh, wow! R-R-R-Really, it's me?" Kotaru comments as he stared at the king stick in his hands in awe. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him!

" Well, maybe now we'll get something interesting," Tatum says twirling the unlit cig between his fingers. "I should also add that acts of violence against any orders should basically count as forfeiting, this should be a safe space after all," He looked directly to the person most likely to be the most aggressive.

"Fine, but after this game, all bets are off," Veronica said with a snarl. Kotaru seemed to only vaguely register the threat as his eyes teared up but his face held no hint of fear. This was a golden opportunity sent down to him from above, an opportunity that the hot blooded ecchi artist wouldn't dare waste. And then without any hesitation he shouted his order loud and clear.

"I order number seven to let me squeeze your soft, squishy, delectable boobs!" He looked around the circle excitedly with a large perverted smile on his face. Finally he could indulge in some pillowy goodness without any consequences! Though when he saw that no one made a move he grew confused. "Uhh, y-y-you guys said we c-c-could order anything sooo," His expression turned into a look of horror when Kotetsu slowly raised his hand. Kira broke out into uncontrollable laughter falling backwards, clutching his sides.

"I am terribly sorry but, I do not have...um...what you are hoping for," His ears lay flat against his head as he loosens his yellow obi and removes the top half of his blue yukata. "Please move with haste so that this may be over quickly," He pleads, avoiding eye contact with the ecchi artist. With tears streaming down his face and his dreams shattered, Kotaru shuffles over and grabs Kotetsu's firm furry pectorals. Then slinks back to his seat in shame and curls into a fetal position as Kotetsu hastily redresses himself.

"Serves you right," Hatsumi says without sympathy, Miyuki nodding in agreement.

"C-C-C-Can we p-p-please just move on?" Kotaru whines from his tight ball of shame.

 _ **Round 5**_

"Very well, I'll make this brief," Lindsay states as she held the king stick. She had a duty to make sure that this order was completely innocent. But there was a side of her that wished to have a bit of fun. Clearly, balance was needed here." Number fifteen is to be kissed by number five on the hand," Perfect balance.

"What the fuck, Lin!" Veronica shouts in protest. The martial artist simply mouthed a sorry to the angry girl. This was the worst possible outcome she could imagine.

"So we're kissing now, hm?" Tatum muses out loud. "Noted," And it just keeps getting worse. Lindsay was beginning to greatly regret this order.

"I would sooner _die_ ," She growls daring the doctor to even think of moving towards her. So when it was Roman, not Tatum the grabbed her hand she was confused. Lindsay on the other hand was relieved that a crisis had been averted.

"YA ne mogu poverit', chto ya eto delayu (I cannot believe I'm doing this)," The Russian grumbled as he took advantage of the farmers confusion, placing a quick peck on the back of her hand. He dropped her hand and quickly looked away from her. "Moving on," He says forcing the light blush on his face to go away. Veronica on the other hand could only stare at the floor in silence, her own light blush on her face. Lindsay let out the breath she was holding through this entire ordeal. This game would be more challenging than she thought.

 _ **Round 6**_

Aurore stared silently at the king stick in her hand. She had no clue what she was going to order.

"Is passing an option?" She asks and Tatum shakes his head.

"Sorry sweetie, gotta take your turn," She looks back to the stick in her hands in thought. Then she thought of the simplest task one could come up with.

"Numéro (Number) five, could you please clap three times," She politely orders. Tatum lets out a deep chuckle.

"As you wish milady," He says as he did three slow claps. Pleased, she gave the doctor a curt nod.

"Je vous remercie (Thank you)," He mutter a 'welcome' under his breath, which is more than she expected from him.

Another round of safety.

 _ **Round 7**_

"Oh it's me this time," Hatsumi mumbles mostly to herself, she was not looking forward to this burden.

"Do something crazy Sumi!" Keiko encouraged eagerly from beside her. She looked the smiling girl in her eye so that she could get the full effect of her answer.

"No,"

"Aww," She whined, deflating slightly. Hatsumi let out a breathy laugh at the girl's pouting but shot a harsh glare when Kira attempted to heckle once more. Happy with his quick silence, she thought about her order once again. She decided to take the safe route and do something simple. She refuses to be the one that took this game to the gutter.

" Four and five do a fist bump," She says with a smile. There was no way anyone could mess with that.

"Aww, is that all?" Kealani pouted. "Fine, let's just get it over with," She says holding her fist out disappointedly. Veronica raised an eyebrow, before quickly tapping it with her own fist.

"I don't even wanna know what you'll do when it's your turn," She says with a roll of her eyes. The dancer gave her a sly grin.

"Something fun obviously," Hatsumi was very worried about what the islander had in store.

 _ **Round 8**_

"YES! FINALLY!" Keiko shouted as she jumped up and down excitedly, wildly flailing the king stick in her hand. Levy eyed the writer with fear and once again began praying. "Now I'll show you how to really play this game,"

"Keiko, I swear to god if you make us do something crazy," Veronica threatened, but it was quickly drowned out by Kealani's encouragement.

"Whoo! Go for it girl!" She yells giving a thumbs up. "Just let loose!"

"Alright you asked for it!" She smiles large and bright, making some of the others nervous. " Number four has to skinny dip in the pool!" As soon as she said that everyone began to frantically check their numbers.

"Oh, thank god," Veronica sighs in relief.

"Aww," Kealani pouted. "I really would have likes a quick swim,"

"This game is going to give me a stroke I swear," Hotaru mumbed with a look a relief on her face.

"Need I remind you of our quitting rule," Tatum says with a smirk. " I suggest you speak up now if you don't want to be used as a reference for a week," It was at that moment that Lindsay gave a heavy sigh.

"I wouldn't mind that, it's not that big of a deal to me, " She laughs rising from her seat with Keiko giddily following her action. " Though a quick swim doesn't sound to bad either, but only Keiko is going,"

"Damn it," Kira muttered beneath his breath, while Kotaru gives a small whine. The novelist then skips out of the room with Lindsay in toe. After about a half an hour, the two came back the martial artist was now sporting a white towel draped over her shoulders her now damp .

"Do you at least get a good reference?" Kealani asks.

"You bet!" She states with a bright smile. "Annnnd Lindsay's tattoo is sooo pretty!"

"Tattoo?" Kira repeats with clear confusion. Keiko gave a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, her tattoo of a jade phoenix. It starts on her right shoulder," She pauses making sure she had the butchers full attention.

"Starts?" He says hanging on the novelist's every word.

"Mhm, it starts there then goes _allll the way down_ ," She finishes purposely dragging out her words. When the butcher went bright red, her grin grew ear to ear. Lindsay gave a low chuckle and closed the butchers hanging jaw with her index finger.

"Shall we continue?" Lindsay says with a smile and a shake of her head.

 _ **Round 9**_

"Whoooooooohooooo!" Kira cheers jumping for joy, waving the King stick in the air.

"You don't have to be that happy," Veronica grumbled.

"Let him have his small victory," Miyuki states. " He should remember to use it _wisely_ ," Casting a cold gaze in the butchers direction. He hardly even acknowledged it.

"This is for you little buddy," Kira declares pointing the chop stick at Kotaru. " _This is for all of us,_ "

"Don't you fucking -" Veronica's warning came far to late. The butcher had already made up his mind.

"I ORDER SIX, NINE, THIRTEEN AND SIXTEEN TO REMOVE THEIRS SHIRTS AND KEEP THEM OFF FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE GAME!" He shouts in one breath with his fist in the air in a ridiculous lunging pose. Most of the students gave various sounds of annoyance and displeasure.

"Idiot," Hotaru grumbles under her breath. "Thank god I won't subjected to this outrageous demand," When no body moved Kira looked around with a lecherous gleam in his eye.

"Well, come on _ladies_ don't be _shy_ ,"

"Um, is there a reason I get these orders?" Kotetsu asks with innocent confusion as he removes the upper half of his yakuta once again. Kira's smile drops instantly.

"What! Kotetsu again!?" He whined. "Seriously?"

"It like there's some boob hating higher being that's ruining everything," Kotaru wailed, curling into a ball once more. Kira takes a deep breath and brought his smile back.

"No worries dude," He reassured the weeping ecchi artist. "We've got three more tries! One of em is bound to be a winner!"

"Two more actually," Tatum corrects while removing his shirt. " Hope you enjoy the view ladies," He winks after saying that earning a wolf whistle from Kealani and enthusiastic applause from Keiko. Hatsumi had already whipped out her camera and began eagerly taking pictures, mostly of Kira's waning confidence.

"Okay so the last two are definitely winners buddy," Kira says, his confidence wavering.

"Hmph, you are very luck that this does not bother me," Roman says unbuttoning his shirt. Kira looked like he was about to cry. "But know that you still disgust me,"

"Boobie God if you're listening, please let the final one be a girl," Kira prays, crossing his fingers on both hands.

"Sorry amigo," Levy says with a sigh as he too began to strip. "Looks like you were just unlucky," He says dropping his shirt behind him, putting his manny tattoos on display. By then Kira had already join Kotaru in a ball of shame. Hatsumi snapped a picture of the both of them.

"This scrapbook is going to be wild," She says with a laugh.

"I just wanna let Kira know that I appreciate the gift he just gave us," Kealani proclaims, pretending to tear up a bit. "Thank you for giving us these wonders," She says gesturing to all the shirtless teens.

"Yea, nice going Kira!" Keiko says giving the butcher a double thumbs up.

"Whatever," Kira moped from his ball of failure.

 _ **Round 10**_

"Ooo! Ooo! My turn!" Kazuro cheered, the others gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally a break," Hotaru grumbled. "Well, out with it,"

"I order numbers nine and twelve to talk in rhyme for the rest of the game!" He finished with a big smile.

"I hate you," Hotaru growls, glaring at the smiling boy.

"I can't be that hard," Miyuki says, then pauses to think of a rhyming word. "Um, for a bard?"

"Oh, so your a bard now?" Hotaru quips.

"Shouldn't there be some sort of penalty for not rhyming?" Veronica asks, purposely aggravating the short girl.

"Oh! Hmm," Kazuro tapps his chin with his index finger as he thought of a punishment. "I got it!" He exclaimed pointing his finger in the air. "If you don't rhyme it's push up time!"

"You know you don't have to rhyme right?" Kealani says with a giggle.

"Yea, but it's just so much fun!" He says with a bright smile. Hotaru began to grumble under her breath, clearly irritated with the situation.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Veronica says cupping her ear. "Couldn't quite hear you,"

" _Burn to ash you piece of trash_ ," The insult caused Veronica to burst into laughter.

"I guess this game just got fun!"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Boom! How did ya like that! Now I had to stop at ten because...well honestly I ran out of orders lol. If you guys have some ideas or something I guess I'll do a part two lol. That Christmas Short part two is gonna be coming up next but...I'm not actually supposed to be here haha, I'm supposed to be at the other story. Sooo once those intros are done is when I'll probably post that. Alright you guys until next time!_**


	8. Christmas Special Part 2

**Oh? What's this? Another update? Hahaha I just thought now would be a good time to upload the super overdue Christmas Special that I did not totally forget about because I'm a doof. Hahaha hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mono Theater Christmas Special: Mistletoe Madness Part 2**

Roman did not look pleased, despite his precious little sister sitting across from him. She was wearing a poofy red dress with white fur at the bottom, while he wore a simple red velvet bow tie with his usual clothes. Roman was, of course, delighted that his precious little sister was here with him, but despite this, his frown was still in place. He has the sneaking suspicion that the farm girl is somehow involved with his current mood. Which is odd since he literally only saw her once tonight.

"Bol'shoy brat (Big brother), you should try smiling more," The small child said, kicking her feet as she sat in the chair across from her big brother.

"Lydia, I am only in this room because you asked me to stay here," He curtly answered her. He dared to look over at her and was met with a small frown on her face. Sighing, he rose from his seat so that he could kneel in front of her. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude," He says softly as he pats the light brown chin-length locks on her head. She gave him a smile that made her light blue eyes shimmer, making him give a small smile in return. Though at the sound of a camera click it promptly disappeared.

"Well look at that, it's a Christmas miracle," Hatsumi teased, admiring the photo she managed to catch on her red digital camera. The scrapbooker was currently wearing a white turtleneck sweater with her usual jeans and ballet flats. On her head was also a pure white Santa hat with a snowman face of the front of it. " I had no idea that you even knew how to do that," She looked from her camera, giving a smile of her own. Roman frowned as he rose to his full height, towering over the scrapbooker in an effort to intimidate her. His eyes narrowed when she simply smiled at him. Lydia looked at the smiling Hatsumi and the glowering Roman as they continued their stare down.

"Why are you so angry Roman?" She innocently asks her older brother. He found it difficult to keep his frown in place when faced with his sister's innocence. He visibly softened and had intended to answer her, that is until Hatsumi mimicked her question.

"Yea Roman, why are you so angry?" Her smile got wider when she saw his brow twitch. "It was only a picture for the Holiday Scrapbook I'm putting together." He only narrowed his eyes at that statement, Lydia had a different reaction.

"Wow, can I see when it's finished?" She asked excitedly as she bounced over to the scrapbooker with stars in her eyes.

"Of course you can," She tells the girl only making her jump around excitedly as she went on about all the new friends her big brother had made and how amazing each of them where. Then the scrapbooker saw Keiko lurking behind Roman with her mistletoe fishing rod in hand. The novelist put a finger to her lips and pointed at Roman, making her way closer to the unsuspecting Russian. Hatsumi, of course, said nothing since she knew what the novelist was going to do. It was thanks to Keiko that she was able to get so many good shots at this party. Roman continued to be distracted by his sister's excitement and even had yet another small smile on his face. Hatsumi had to resist the urge to snap a quick picture of the rare moment. Meanwhile, Keiko stealthily grabbed a chair to stand on so, that she could dangle the mistletoe above his head. This got Lydia's attention.

"Hey, what's that?" She asks pointing at the greenery hanging above Roman's head. When Roman looked up to see what she was looking at, Hatsumi decided to strike. Moving quickly she kisses Roman on his cheek and snapped a picture of the event. Roman went red as the girls laughed at his embarrassment.

"Haha, thanks for giving me such great material, Keiko," Hatsumi says wiping a tear from her eye. Keiko jumps off the chair to the hardwood floor and gave her a thumbs up.

"It's no problem! Us artistic folks need to look out for one another," She states giving one of her large smiles. Lydia was still laughing at her big brother as he stood the frozen in place.

"I'm so happy Roman got to meet all of you!" She beamed. Keiko and Hatsumi gave the girl a smile in return. Roman certainly didn't feel the same way.

"You..." He managed to growl out. Hatsumi, however, didn't give him the opportunity to finish.

"Whoa, that's another great memory I have to catch! Let's do this later okay? Nice meeting you Lydia!" Then quickly left to take some more pictures of the party. Roman decided to whip around to confront the novelist but found that she too had disappeared. Now annoyed, he lets out a frustrated sigh as he runs a hand through his auburn curls. While his sister giggles quietly to herself happy to that her brother has actually made some friends at his new school.

"I hate this school," He grumbles, sitting back in his seat trying to hide the light blush on his face.

~ HO ~ HO ~ HO ~

"Oh god, I totally screwed up didn't I?" He groaned, lightly hitting his head on the table repeatedly. Lindsay was currently consoling a sulking Kira as he slumped on the table face down. He had just met Lindsay's mom for the first time and he's not quite sure if she liked him or not.

"No Kira," Lindsay says to console the poor butcher. "I promise that she doesn't hate you,"

"Don't lie, Lin, I saw the judgment in her eyes, she knows you could do better," He whines into the table. Lindsay simply sighed and rolled her eyes. It certainly wasn't judgment but slight fear that swam through her eyes. She tried warning her mother of Kira's...hobbies but no one can really brace themselves from a chainsaw-wielding horror enthusiast.

" Kira I'm sure she was just wary of your...'festive chainsaw', not you personally. She actually said that she liked some of your jokes," The butcher peeked over his arm to look at the martial artist. She had removed her Santa hat and placed it on the table beside her leaving her in her green reindeer sweater with her jeans and white boots. He himself was wearing a white Christmas sweater that appeared to be splashed with blood and had Jason Voorhees chasing Santa Claus with a machete on the front. And let's not forget his candy cane striped chainsaw and ever-present hockey mask on his head that he felt brought the whole outfit together.

"Really? She liked my jokes?" That made him feel slightly better at least.

"Yes, she liked the ones that didn't involve the chainsaw," She reassured him making sure to cast a glance at the device on the ground. She never understood his need to carry it around at all times but decided to accept it anyway. It's not like it can be used to cause harm, it is just a toy after all.

"Wow, she seriously liked his jokes?" They quickly turn to see Keiko idly standing behind them. The pair stares at the novelist as she simply rocks back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back. Lindsay admits that she is impressed by the girl's stealth, the wing chung master has no idea how long she had been standing there. She did, however, know why she was there.

"Keiko, if I give Kira a kiss will you go harass someone else?" She negotiated. Keiko simply shrugged.

"Sure, but can I dangle this over your heads so that Hatsumi can get a good picture?" She asks bringing her makeshift fishing rod out from behind her. Kira was simply looking between the two girls as they bartered. Honestly, though he wasn't really paying any attention to what they were saying. It sounds like all she wanted was for him and Lindsay to kiss, which didn't sound that complicated to him. So with his self-declared failure to impress Lindsay's mom now pushed from his mind, he decided to end the bartering himself.

"You just want me to kiss her right? I can do that no problem," He states nonchalantly, silencing the two girls.

"Kira, you don't have to kiss me just because she asked you to," She says calmly, wasn't he broken up a minute ago?

"Well, what if I want to?" He quickly countered, Lindsay didn't really have a response for him besides blushing a bright red. "That wouldn't be a problem right?"

"Uhh, well no...not really," She mumbles looking away from his red eyes.

"Oho, the usually confident wing chung master is blushing before the bold statement of the blood splattered butcher!" Keiko cheered as she bounced in excitement. "I wonder if they'll be leaving the party soon?" She says, moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Leave the party?" Kira asks looking over at the excited girl. " Why would we leave the...oh..." His eyes grew wide and his face red as the realization of what she was implying came to him. He frantically turns back to the blushing martial artist holding his arms up in front of him.

"I wasn't implying that we do..." He was looking anywhere but at her, as he tried to say anything but that word. " Um...that...unless you want too ya know!" He quickly adds only making her turn even redder than before. "It's completely your choice! Not forcing you into anything, but I really wouldn't mind at all!" Now he was rambling on about how okay he was with it and Lindsay looked about ready to faint any second. Keiko decided to stop this trainwreck before that happened.

"Aw, you guys are cute!" She says effectively making Kira pause. "Tell ya what, I'm just gonna go since you've already given me so much material already," She giggled and turned to leave the red rambling couple to their own devices.

She then spots that Kotaru had a visitor and that brought the biggest smile to her face.

~ HO ~ HO ~ HO ~

Hotaru stared down at the unconscious boy in front of her in disappointment. He was currently sitting on the floor slumped against the wall with a bit of drool dripping from his mouth. What made it worse was this dopey smile he was making.

"What a disappointing pile of lard," She grumbled crossing her arm across her chest. She was currently wearing a thick bright red turtleneck sweater dress with black tights and grey boots along with her usual jacket. Her golden eyes examined the boy before she gave a frustrated sigh. "I hope you weren't stupid enough to drink that punch," If one listened hard enough they would hear the concealed worry in her tone.

"Nah, he just kissed Aurore is all," Keiko giggled from behind the student council president, startling her in the process.

"Where did you-"

"I won't tell him you care if you do one small thing for me~" Keiko sings, interrupting the small girl.

"A favor? What favor could I possibly do for a hormonal monkey like you?" Hotaru asks with a hint of disdain. That smile on the novelist's face couldn't possibly mean anything good.

"Just give him a small peck on the cheek and your secret is safe," She says, her smile widening. "That's all you have to do for me,"

"No," Her answer was quick, firm, and unwavering causing the bubbly girl to frown.

"Hmm, what if I say I won't bother you for a week?" She offered. "No warm-up hugs, no surprise cheek pinches, no surprise twirls, absolutely nothing for an entire week," Hotaru had to consider that offer, it sounded like a dream. That monkey wouldn't touch her for an entire week, how could she say no to that!

"An entire week? No less?"

"No less?" She chirped with a bright smile. Hotaru stared at her for a moment in thought, then looked to the boy on the floor.

"Just one kiss on the cheek?"

"So easy,"

"Fine," She huffed, a small blush on her face as she crouched down. She looked to Keiko, who seemed to be vibrating in excitement, and gave a sigh. She wiped the drool from his face with the bottom of his shirt and then closed her eyes, finally giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hotaru?" At the mention of her name she jumped back and began to shiver intensely. "What are you doing?"

"NOTHING OF YOUR CONCERN YOU DISAPPOINTING CRYING PILE OF L-L-LARD!" After her outburst, the blushing president bolted out of the room nearly taking down sever partygoers on the way.

"What?" Kotaru stared after her with confusion at first but then a look of realization crossed his face. "Wait did she just...just-"

"Yes, yes she did," Keiko giggled.

"SHE DID!?" Kotaru shouts as he gently held the cheek Hotaru kissed. "I can't...I don't know how to...oh my god," And the boy fainted for the second time that night with yet another dopey grin on his beat red face.

~ HO ~ HO ~ HO ~

Kazuro sat cross-legged on the floor as he watched Miyuki perform on the small stage set up for the party. Kazuro had asked Miyuki to play some Christmas songs for him and she relented after he pulled out the puppy eyes.

"Wow, she's having fun, huh?" Kazuro looks to his right and was met with Keiko, who was also enjoying the show. "I think that makes the music sound even better!" She says with a smile and Kazuro gave one of his own.

"Yep, she sure is!"

"I think it's because she's performing for you mostly," She comments. " Despite this crowd,"

"Ya think so?"

"I know so," She says with a knowing smile. "Hey! Veronica told me about the customs people did in America, wanna hear it?" The boy's eyes lit up with excitement and curiosity, Keiko thought he was just the cutest. Though that didn't make her feel bad for this trick she was about to pull

"It might be one I might not know so, sure," Keiko stared at him for a bit, caught off guard. She and forgotten that Kazuro visits the States often. She would need to get a little crafty.

"Well, Veronica told me about this custom they do with performers whenever they do a really good job,"

"Is it something they only do where she's from?" Oh, that's brilliant! Now she just has to roll with the thought!

"Yup sure is! In her hometown when a performer does a good job you have to give them a big kiss!" She says with a smile, hoping the puppeteer would buy her lie. He narrowed his dark brown eyes in suspicion making Keiko panic a bit on the inside.

"Really? That sounds weird," He says with a tilt of his head.

"Well, people from her town are like super hard to impress, so when they are they have to let them know,"

"With a kiss?"

"It's the best way," Kazuro stared at her for a moment as Keiko tried to keep her smile in place. Seems he's not as easy to fool as she thought. He rubbed at his chin a bit and looked up at Miyuki, who was beginning to finish up her song. Keiko was going to try something desperate now. "Ya know, the person that gets to her first liked her performance the most," Miyuki played the last note of the song and gave a few graceful curtsies.

"Huh?" He seemed surprised by her sudden statement which worked in her favor.

"Yea and I gotta say this was by far the best performance I've seen in a long while," Her smile grew a bit wider when he frowned a bit so she continued on. "I might have to go and give her that first good job kiss," She then turns away from the boy and watches as the musician give the crowd a final bow. All she had to do now was wait.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Nobody liked Mami's song better than me!" Kazurou shouted as he sprung up and rushed to the small stage just as Miyuki stepped off. Seeing him approach she gave the boy a smile.

"Kaz, how did you like the-" Before she could finish her sentence the energetic boy planted a kiss right on her lips, nearly knocking her over in the process. He pulled back and gave the now speechless musician a wide grin.

"I like it the most Mami!" This display of affection earned a few "awws" from the crowd because of how cute they were, but no one had a bigger smile then Keiko as she watched the scene unfold.

"Man, I hope Hatsumi got that," She says as she rises from the floor, stretching her limbs a bit in the process. "My work here is done," She proclaims as she leaves to find new victims a bright smile plastered on her face.

~ HO ~ HO ~ HO ~

"I see you've been busy Friend Keiko," Robin chuckled as the girl plops in a seat beside him. "Did you make the sparks fly as you wanted?"

"If sparks don't fly between someone I'm gonna jump off a building," She says with a heavy sigh. The witch doctor was wearing his usual clothing but like Keiko he simply added a hat, his being an elf hat covered in bells. He let out a laugh and patted the girl on her back.

"Worry not, I'm sure your efforts produced some results! I did see Flaming Kealani and Playboy Tatum leave the party,"

"Should we be concerned about that?" The two turn to see Kotetsu coming up behind them in the ridiculous getup Tatum somehow convinced him to wear. The large beast man was wearing a full reindeer onesie complete with a green collar with a large red bell. It's amazing that the doctor found one to fit the big tiger. His hood was currently down but if it were up, the large antlers would be on display.

"Why?" Keiko ask. Kotetsu's ears began to swivel around in worry.

"Because is not the most trustworthy person,"

"Oh don't worry," Keiko states as she waved off his worry. "He tries anything and Lani is gonna kill him," She giggled, she knows that Tatum isn't gonna do anything the fire dancer isn't gonna like, especially not now. But she'll just keep that little detail to herself.

"I see," The tiger mused out loud. He's probably right to be concerned but for today Tatum is harmless. "Um, I have a question if you don't mind,"

"What's wrong Kotetsu?" He pointed to her mistletoe fishing rod that lay on the table.

"What's that for? I noticed you were dangling it over people but I don't know why?" He scratched at his head in mild confusion. "What does it do?"

"It creates sparks Gentle Kotetsu!" Robin declares dramatically. "This is the tool that has brought many of our fellow classmates such Christmas cheer!" He laughed a bit at that and Keiko joined in, which only confused the tiger even more. As far as he saw the plant just made people go red and quicken their hearts, it had to be dangerous.

"Hahaha, are the sprites pleased with my work Robin?" Keiko asks with a bright smile. The witch doctor slightly lowered his head and closed his eyes as he talked with the spirits. When he opened his eyes again he gave the girl a frown.

"They say that you have neglected to find sparks for yourself,"

"I'm not really worried about finding any sparks," She says with a giggle.

"I still don't quite understand what sparks we are talking about," Kotetsu comments, though he was mostly ignored. Robin slammed his hands on the table and shoot up from his set, startling the other two in the process.

"The spirits deem this as unacceptable!" He crossed his arms and seemed to mull over something in his mind. Keiko and Kotetsu could only stare at the tall boy before he snapped his fingers. "I have a perfect solution that will please them," He grabbed the mistletoe fishing rod and dangled it over the novelist's head.

"Robin really, it's okay. I don't really-" He interrupts her by quickly pecking her on the cheek, catching her by surprise.

" There, a kiss of friendship should please them," He says with a large grin. "Wouldn't you agree, Gentle Kotetsu?" The tiger was very confused, but a quick elbow to the chest made him get the idea.

"Mhm, I think that should make them happy," He says with a toothy grin of his own. Keiko gave the boys a bright smile.

"Well, if it pleases the spirits then I guess it's okay," She says and she gets up from her chair to engulf Robin in a warm hug. "Thanks, Robin,"

"Anytime Friend Keiko," He says as he pats her head. "Now, let's go see if Aurore will make us this heaven in a cup Fearsome Veronica told me about," The two waved goodbye to the tiger and left to locate the painter.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays once again folks! Hope ya liked the Christmas chapter I made!**


	9. Valentine's Day Special

**Heeeeey folks! Long time no see huh? Tobi is here with a super late Valentine's Day special! Hey at least it didn't end up like that Christmas Special haha. I had another short typed up but decided not to post it. It was just something my sister wanted and I hope it makes her happy. ANyway hope you folks enjoy!**

* * *

 **Valentine Madness**

 _ **~Miyuki~**_

 _I love you this much!_

After having a nice lunch with Hatsumi, Miyuki was on her way back to her room. She had pressed the button to call the elevator and hoped she would be the only one in it. However, the door opened to reveal Aurore inside. She didn't mind the painter too much and Kaz seemed to think highly of her, so instead of waiting she joined her and simply went to the other side. The painter was idly playing with a red rose with a long stem that Miyuki assumed was from Kotaru. Aurore's eyes glanced over at the oboist and rose any eyebrow.

"Have you not seen Monsieur Kaz today?" Miyuki had to think about that for a moment before frowning slightly.

"Actually, no I haven't," It was Aurore's turn to frown.

"I was certain that you of all people would also get a rose. He was even kind enough to match them with our favorite colors,"

" _So that's where the rose came from,"_ Now that she thought about it, it wasn't that she hadn't seen Kaz it was more like he was actively avoiding her. He's never done that before, could she have upset him in some way?

"If not for you then what was that request for?" Aurore questioned but received no answer, Miyuki was too far into her head to give her one. The silence stretched on until the elevator dinged signaling that they had reached their destination. As soon as the door opened the two were hit with the overwhelming smell of flowers. As they made their way to their rooms the smell only got stronger and stronger. It was almost as if their dorms had been replaced with a meadow filled with sweet smelling flowers. Though once the turned the corner it was clear where the smell was coming from.

"Ah, so that's what it was for," Aurore says with mild surprise, Miyuki, on the other hand, was speechless. On the wall were many many light purple and pink roses forming a large heart around her door and hanging from the top was a pair of marionettes that was a perfect replica of herself and Kaz. The puppet Miyuki even held a small oboe in its hand. The Kaz puppet was holding on to what looked like a card. Veronica came out of Kaz's room and gave the two girls a grin.

"Impressive right? He wouldn't even let us help him," She says as she closes his door. "If he'd done that then he would've been awake to see your reaction," The farmer walks over to the elaborate door and takes the card that the puppet was holding. She walked it over to the still stunned oboist with a smile.

"Here ya go, It doesn't say much but I'm pretty sure the feeling came across anyway," Miyuki took the small card from her hands and the words on it made a bright smile come to her face.

 _Dear, Mami_

 _I wanted to let you know how much I love you! I hope you like it!_

 _Kaz_

* * *

 _ **~Lindsay~**_

 _I Give You My Heart_

Lindsay wasn't expecting anything on Valentine's day, and she was okay with that. However, Kira insisted that he had to take her to lunch so she had no choice but to oblige him. It was going well in her opinion, Kira was cracking his usual jokes and even played a prank on that poor waiter. Lindsay was having a very good time...and then Kira brought out a traditional Valentine's Day chocolates. The heart-shaped box full of chocolates that everyone tends to get their significant others. It was perfectly harmless...until she opened it.

"Kira...What is this?" Her tone was measured and steady, her eye focused on the item inside the box.

"It's um...my heart?" Once he said that she looked up at him, hoping he would explain. "Okay okay, hear me out!" He says holding his hands up in front of him. "I just didn't wanna get you something normal that would be boring. So I figured I'd go the poetic route I guess?" Lindsay looked down and the heart that was inside the box that clearly came from an animal he had butchered. The thought was...it was nice and she wanted to tell him that...but there was a heart in front of her. She's got to get over that first. "Aw man, you don't like it," He groaned as he slid down in his chair in defeat. "I knew I should have just got flowers or something!" He brought his hockey mask over his face and began to grumble about how much of an idiot he was. Lindsay calmly put the lid back over the heart and relaxed.

"Kira," He slid further down trying to escape whatever it was she was going to say. "Kira, please get up here, this looks silly," At her request, the butcher dragged himself back up but kept his mask down. "Okay, Kira listen. I like... _the meaning_ behind the gift I really do,"

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I was never really a flower girl anyway," She says with a somewhat forced giggle. That seemed to lift the prankster's spirits enough for him to lift his mask and flash her a large grin. "But can you promise me something?"

"Yea sure anything!"

"Please don't ever give me a heart in a box ever again,"

* * *

 _ **~Keiko~**_

 _I'll Be Your Valentine!_

Keiko noticed that Robin was feeling sad and that just will not do. Not on her favorite day of the year! This is unacceptable! So she took it upon herself to make sure Robin had a Valentine, even if that Valentine wasn't exactly his type.

"Um, Friend Keiko...what is this?" The witch doctor was holding a red envelope that was sealed with a purple heart sticker. On the front was Robin's name written out beautifully with several drawn hearts around it.

"Just open it!" She urged as she excitedly bounced in place. Robin eyed her suspiciously as he removed the sticker from the back and pulled out the metallic purple card with silver writing on it.

 _Congratulation !_

 _You have won Keiko Wakahisa as your Valentine for the day! She has reserved a table for you both at the cafe fully equipt with candles and other decors. Your favorite dishes will be served upon the best plates in the back and there will be music playing. After dinner, she has also arranged for a showing of your favorite movies in the ballroom. Keiko really hopes you enjoy your prize!_

 _Happy Valentines Day!_

Robin smiled as he read his ticket and once he was finished he was met with Keiko's dazzling smile.

"Weeeeell? Are you ready?" Instead of answering he engulfed the girl in a big hug which she eagerly returned.

"Course I am! I have the best Valentine a guy could ask for!" He says with a big grin. "Let's go to that dinner I'm starving!" He grabs her hand and runs off to the elevator with the grinning novelist trailing right behind him.

* * *

 _ **~Kealani~**_

 _Want Some Wine With That?_

Kealani tried her hardest. She really did, but cooking is just so hard. And starting fires? That's just what she's good at, it's part of her damn talent. That's why when she took time and effort to cook the farmer a meal, she would at least appreciate it.

"Lani, what the hell is this?" She thought wrong. "I'm pretty sure they banned you from the kitchen for this very reason," Veronica states as she poked at what was supposed to be a stake. The dancer frowned at the comment.

"It's a steak,"

"No it's not," Veronica quickly says with a laugh. "Don't tell me this is a steak, Lani. This is clearly charcoal," She trying to hold in her laughter, though once she tapped the " _steak_ " she lost it. The farmer began to laugh uncontrollably and was even on the verge of tears. Kealani wanted to be offended but, she knew that Veronica wasn't going to eat that. She had no choice but to laugh along with her, so that's what she did.

"Yea that's pretty burned isn't it?" She laughs draping an arm over the lucksters shoulders. Veronica wiped a tear from her eye.

"Lani, I could kill a man with that," She teased with a large grin on her face.

"No, but you could probably kill a man with the other twenty I tossed in the trash,"

" _Other twenty?"_

"This was the best one," They stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Veronica even fell out of her chair to the floor with Kealani right behind her. They laughed together on the ground for a while until they ran out of breath. AS they lay side by side on the ground Veronica made a request.

"Hey, Lani?"

"Yea?"

"Don't ever cook again,"

"Probably for the best,"

* * *

 _ **~Aurore~**_

 _Finger Painting_

Aurore was painting in the indoor garden, enjoying the quiet and serenity of the place. She was focused on the bush filled with beautiful red flowers, painting a garden of them and other red flowers on her canvas. She went to dip the brush in the red paint but was startled by a sudden intruder.

"Wow, Taru isn't it pretty!" She jumped in surprise and knocked her jar of red paint to the ground causing it to shatter and stain the white marble floor.

"Oh no, Kaz! Look what you did! Now it's everywhere!"

"Oops," Aurore looked up from the red mess on the ground and turned in her stool to the two new visitors the had shattered her peaceful silence. Kotaru looked as if he might cry and Kazuro who held an embarrassed grin.

"It's alright," Aurore says quietly. She knew the boys meant no harm but that doesn't mean she is very happy about the mess on the floor or her quiet being ruined. It must have shown on her face because Kaz instantly got down on the floor and started cleaning up the shards of the broken jar.

"Don't worry about this Aura, we'll clean it up!"

"We!?" Kotaru squeaked and was going to protest more until Aurore removed her jacket. He held his arms out in front of him to stop her from getting up. "No! He was right we'll clean it!" Then the boy drops to the floor to help Kazuro pick up the pieces of glass. The painter sighed and left them to it, deciding now would be a good time to get a snack. She left the room and also left her jacket neatly folded on the stool. She gave them thirty minutes before she went back into the room, intent on finishing her painting without distraction this time. Aurore expected the room to be clean, but what she didn't expect were two paintings laid out on the floor for her. Kazurou and Kotaru and both torn one page each from her canvas pad, using them to create their own bouquet of red flowers made from their handprints. It looked more like a murder scene on a page honestly but it had made her smile. They even left a note for her.

 _Sorry again Aura!_

 _Didn't want to waste the paint so we made you some pictures!_

 _Kaz and Kotaru :)_

How could she stay upset with them after that?

* * *

 _ **~Hotaru~**_

 _Let me Light that For you_

Hotaru was very annoyed. Not only was it the dead of night but Tatum of all people asked her to go down to the ballroom. Now, under normal circumstances, she would ignore him but something about this request made her curious. Which is why she was down in the lobby and on her way to the ballroom. She paused however once she heard the elevator ding.

"Hotaru?" The president turned to see Kotaru behind her apparently going in the same direction. "W-W-What are-"

"What are you doing here?" She demanded cutting off his question.

"T-T-Tatum told me t-too!" He squeaked out shielding himself from her stare with his arms. Hotaru glared at him then rolled her eyes and continued on her way. She already made it this far, might as well see what the drunkard wanted.

"Well you both certainly took your time," Tatum comments as he takes a swig of the bottle in his hand. "I was beginning to think that this was a waste," He pushes his body off the wall he was leaning on and made his way towards them. "Come on then, right this way," He says ushering them into the dark room. He guided them to the center and instructed them to stay there.

"Whatever this is finish it quickly, you reek of alcohol,"

"Oh that's not me hun, that's the help that Kotaru asked for,"

"I asked for help?" Hotaru could here Tatum messing with something when she heard a familiar flip of a lighter lid.

"Kotaru told me he wanted to give you a _special_ Valentine and I recall that you have a liking of fire," In the darkness, Hotaru turns to the author for an answer of some sort. Wait. How did Tatum know she liked fire?

"Oh, that help! B-B-But Tatum, what does _fire_ have to do with anything?" As if to answer his question the doctor dropped the light lighter to the ground which sparked a fire. Kotaru squeaked in surprise but Hotaru's golden eyes were trained on the flame and followed it's journey along the ground. It took her a moment to realized that she and Kotaru were no standing within a heart of flame.

"You're welcome water fountain," Tatum says as he lights a cigarette on the flame. "Don't worry about putting it out, it'll do that on its own," He takes a drag from his cigarette and turned to leave. "I'll leave you, _two crazy kids_ , alone now, don't do anything I wouldn't Kotaru~,"

"What...is-"

"I JUST WANTED TO DO SOMETHING FOR YOU FOR VALENTINE'S DAY!" Kotaru wailed suddenly his face a noticeable bright red even within the dying fire.

"And I appreciate it,"

"I DIDN'T THINK- Wait for what?" The fire was now completely gone so the two were once again in the darkness. "Y-Y-You actually l-l-like it?"

"Yea, I do," Hotaru says with a small smile and a blush he would never see. "I guess you're not a complete tub of lard after all,"

* * *

 _ **~Hatsumi~**_

 _Smile For Me_

Hatsumi was having a good day. It was Valentine's Day and that was always a great day to take a few pictures. However, the most elusive picture yet was a picture of Roman's smile. That boy stayed stone-faced during everything it's like he's a robot! She was determined to get that smile, no matter what it took. Which is why she was currently sitting in the lounge waiting for the stoic Russian to at least giggle. So far all he did was huff occasionally which was slowly driving her insane.

"How long do you intend to follow me around?" Roman asks from the couch across from her, he didn't even bother to look up from his book. "It's becoming annoying,"

"I'll leave once you crack a smile," That made him look up only to glare at her. She stuck her tongue out in return. "That's the only way I'll leave," She states, defiantly crossing her arms. He frowned and snapped his book closed.

"That is all you need?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A real smile Roman, not one of your cocky smirks," He gave her the very smirk she was talking about and she frowned. "Seriously?" She huffed and moved to sit next to him. "Just one smile Roman is all I want from you,"

"I don't smile on command,"

"Fine then you, leave me no choice," She brought her red digital camera out from its clip and set a timer, though Roman was unaware of that. She placed the camera on the arm of the couch, making sure it was facing Roman. "I'm just gonna have to make you smile,"

"I'd like to see you try," He challenged but was unprepared when she hugged him from behind and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"I want you to remember that _you_ asked for this," Before he could respond the camera beeped twice and then Hatsumi tickled his sides causing him to laugh suddenly.

 _Click!_

 _Click!_

 _Click!_

Hatsumi released him once she heard the camera and went to see how the pictures came out. She smiled at the screen pleased at the result. She had captured Roman laughing uncontrollably as she gave a big grin. She smiled at him as he glared daggers at her.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

* * *

 _ **~Veronica~**_

 _Hide and Seek_

Levy had been working on this all day making sure nothing would go wrong. He tweaked it, he tested it and tweaked it again until it was perfect. And now it was time to see if all that hard work had paid off. Now if only he could find the luckster. He had asked Kealani where she was.

"Pretty sure she went to the gym for a bit,"

However, when he got there, Lindsay was the only one there. The Wing Chung Master informed him that Veronica had gotten hungry so she went to the cafe.

"She worked up quite the appetite so went to grab some food,"

Nope. Not there either. He even checked the kitchen but only found Kaz, Kotaru, Aurore, and Miyuki. He had asked them the same question and received several different answers.

"I-I-I think she w-w-went to the l-l-lounge?"

"I recall that she went to the casino,"

"Ronnie went to take a nap with Lani!"

"Perhaps she returned to sa chambre (her room)?"

He checked all of those places and still could not find her. He was beginning to think she wasn't even here, which would ruin his plans. He just had to keep searching, if he looked everywhere then there's no way he could miss her. His journey leads him to the showroom where Hotaru and Roman were engaged in a chess game on the stage while Hatsumi took pictures of the event. He wondered if they knew where she had gone.

"Why would _I_ know where that oaf is?"

"Sorry Levy, she hasn't been here,"

"You simply aren't looking hard enough,"

None of them were very helpful so he decided to just leave them. He wandered into the ballroom and noticed that Kira was there messing with something, probably a prank. He figured it wouldn't hurt to ask him.

"You know, I don't think I've seen her all day,"

Great, another dead end. This was starting to get old. How hard was it to find an _entire person!?_ She's the Ultimate Luckster not the Ultimate Magician for christ sake! But Levy was not going to give up until he gave her this gift _, even if it killed him!_ He traveled to the arcade room but surprise, she wasn't there either. The only people he found there were Tatum, Robin, and Keiko playing some sort of shooting game together. It looked like only Tatum knew what to do since Keiko was just shooting randomly and Robin shot with his eyes closed. He hoped at least one of them could tell him where the luckster was.

"Barbarian? Can't say I've seen her,"

"Darn it! Um, Veronica - Seriously, how did I miss!?"

"Me and Friend Keiko saw her sleeping in the garden,"

Levy ran at breakneck speed to the room across the hall making sure he would catch her this time. And there she was, laying amongst the flowers with a plate of sweets beside her.

"Veronica I've been looking all over for you!" He declared as he made his way towards her, carefully avoiding the flowers. She had her eyes closed at first until she realized who it was. So she rose from her laying position to a sitting one.

"I've just been here most of the day," She says with a shrug. "The flowers remind me of home," Levy could have punched himself in the gut right at that moment. Of course, she enjoys the garden, it's the only thing that reminds her of outside. Oh Dios mío, he should have just come here first! "So what did you need?"

"I...I made you something!" He grins at her as he digs into his pocket to fish out the small silver box that he had worked so hard on. She eyed it curiously as he wound it up, and opened the lid. Once he did the tune _of 'Down By The Bay'_ began to play and the farmer's eyes light up. There was a smile on her face throughout the entire song which made him smile as well. When it ended she tackled the engineer in a big hug that he wasn't prepared for causing him to fall back to the ground.

"So I guess you like it?" He asked with a laugh.

"I love it!" She shouts, squeezing him tighter. " I used to sing this with Ty all the time!"

"I know," He said with a laugh. "That's why I made it," She got off of him with a bright blush on her face so that he could get up as well. "I remember you telling me that," Veronica could do nothing but smile at that.

* * *

 **Allll right folks there they are my super late Valentine's Day update haha I kinda rushed so I hope I got everybody! Now I'm gonna keep this short but I gotta tell you that I did not forget about this story. I'm just doing a bit of organization so that things aren't a mess like they were for the first murder. I'm just about finished with it though so after I update my other story I'll get started on this one! Okay I'm off now hope you all have a good day or night!**


	10. I'm Sorry Folks

Okay everyone I'm so sorry about this but I'm gonna have to give this another go. It's no ones fault but my own since I rushed this out so I am very very sorry to those that thought this was a new chapter. I really did have fun writing it and everything I just got a little turned around is all and lost my way in the middle of it. Now this story was going to be rebooted but I have now decided on trying something completely different. The new SYOC I'm uploading soon I hope since Ive just gotta finish up making a form for it and all.

Ah, and about your OC's I would love to keep most of them but others I may have accepted out of sheer excitement. Most of them were good but may have not fit very well into the story I was trying to tell. Anyway's if you would like me to continue to use your OC that would be great! We can talk about it in the Pms and all that jazz, though you will have to fill out the new form I'm going to make since this story is much different. ANd I think I should probably also give a brief summary about how the rest of the story would have gone down. I'll just copy and past my notes for this so if you want details just PM me okay?

Case #2

 **Murderer** **: Hotaru**

 **Victim: Hatsumi**

 **Motive: This was an accidental killing, Hotaru randomly threw objects during a tantrum and one hit Hatsumi on the head killing her a while later via brain bleed.**

Case #3

 **Murderer: Aurore**

 **Victim: Tatum**

 **Motive: Tatum intentionally goaded Aurore into killing him knowing that he could press the right buttons to get her to do so. He survives this and assists Veronica in shutting down the game since he is now "dead" according to the mastermind.**

Case #4

 **Murderer: Kaz**

 **Victim: Miyuki and Kotaru**

 **Motive: Kaz was driven mad by the illusions the mastermind made of their precious people, his being Miyuki. THat version of her convinced him that the other was a fake which resulted in him killing the real Miyuki by strangulation. Kotaru witnesses this and runs to tell the others but before he can get to anyone his heart gives out and he dies.**

Case #5

 **Murderer: Kira**

 **Victim: Levy**

 **Motive: Monokuma tells them that there is a traitor among them that helped put them there. This makes the others paranoid, but amuses Tatum since he is the traitor. However he waits too long to tell Veronica this which resulted in Kira suspecting Levy due to the complicated engineering that is all throughout the casino.**

Okay and now for the ending

 **In the final trial they learn that the mastermind is Yasuke Matsuda who fell into Despair when he realized the his memory wipe had worked to well on Junko. Tatum makes himself visible to everyone once more to assist the others and also explains the situation. This entire casino is a simulation and none of what has happened here was real. Yasuke put them all in her hoping that experiencing the despair of seeing her friends kill each other would bring Junko back. It nearly works but the others are able to help Ryoko get rid of Junko for good. Annnd maybe Veronica punched her in the face. So with all that settled Tatum tells the other how to get out of the program and all that jazz. Blah blah blah the end.**

As you can probably tell I didn't have the ending quite figured out haha. Once again I'm sorry about this, I just felt that this is what I needed to do. Though I am gonna keep the Elevator Shorts because I find them enjoyable, so aside from those everything else will be deleted.

I hope you guys have a good day or night where ever you are and I do hope I can maybe see you again on my new story!


End file.
